


A Fairytale of New York

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Festive Fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Coffee Shops, Domestic, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen or Pre-Slash, Holidays, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Kid Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistletoe, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Self-Esteem Issues, Yuletide, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: 25 ficlets in the run up to Christmas, various ships but all Christmas/holiday themed.





	1. Lams: Snow is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom but I'm obsessed and I'm hoping it's not too ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lams, established relationship

The snow was just beginning to fall. It was early but the winter sunset had already melted into the New York skyline, painting the sky a heather grey with the light of blue tinging it. December was heralded only by sleepy mornings, the smell of cinnamon wafting from every coffee shop and the bright lights that lit up the city in a more magical way than usual. Before this month Alexander hadn’t even thought it was possible for New York City, the greatest city in the world, to feel more magical than it already was. That was before he had experienced the Christmas anticipation, hot and tangible in the air. That was before he met Mr John Laurens. 

John was wrapped up in a huge scarf that covered half of both his shoulders in its woolen embrace. His freckled nose poked out of the top of it, turning slightly pinker with every second that it was exposed to the cold. One hand was holding a steaming cup of coffee that had a distinct smell of mint coming from the top of the plastic lid, and the other has holding tightly onto Alex’s. He sipped slowly at his coffee, the mint hitting his tongue like the back flow of a wave over a beach while he listened to Alex chatter on about his day, his work and the city. He didn’t really need Alex to explain the sights of New York to him, he had his own eyes to see the floating stars plastered on every shop and streetlight and he’d been in New York to experience the Christmas season in the three years leading up to this moment but there was something comforting about having Alex by his side with his mouth running a mile a minute in his efforts to profess everything he thought of. 

Alex made a particularly wide gesture with his own coffee cup (far more full than John’s as he barely stopped talking to drink it) and John smiled at him. Alex was happy here, happy in this moment, with him, and he could see it. The lights were making the snow behind his head glow in patterns of blue and red and he was really beautiful, smiling freely and talking passionately.

Alex noticed his boyfriend was staring at him with a smile that could almost be called dopey and stopped what he was currently ranting about (Burr’s distaste for the ludicrous decorations Jefferson had and how he didn’t want to agree with Burr but he had to). “What is it?”

“Nothing,” John grinned.

“Then why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you’re beautiful and happy. The fact that you’re so happy makes you more beautiful and I just -”

“Oh, Laurens, you’re not so bad yourself.”

John knocked against his side. “I was trying to have a moment here.”

“My apologies, my dear, do go on.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“But I’m your asshole.”

John’s smile did the impossible and softened even more. “I love you, bebita.”

“I love you too.”

Alex tugged at John’s oversized scarf and smiled into a kiss that tasted of Christmas; of cinnamon and mint and love, with the snow nestling on their shoulders and the feeling of home in their hearts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much of a plan for this but I'm going to try to get them all out. Any prompts are greatly accepted.
> 
> In other news I just read SOLTEA and I loved it so much and I need to scream about it with someone.


	2. Adrianne/Laf: (Two Thousand Miles) It's Very Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianne/Lafayette; long distance relationship

The Skype call was loading, the little loading symbol running away until it was replaced by her face. Her hair was falling out of its bun, the strands framing her heart shaped face and curled in towards her wide eyes. Today they were underlined by smudges of brown eyeliner and a green sparkling eye shadow filled in the top of the lid. Her candy cane red lips broke into a full smile when the connection solidified. 

“Oh, mon ami, how I have missed you.” Adrianne exclaimed, her voice coming out through the tinny speakers of Lafayette's laptop. 

“I missed you too,” he returned. From somewhere else in the apartment Hercules rolled his eyes at them, as if they’d forgotten they’d spoken less than fourteen hours ago. He took his knitting and left the room, giving them the extra privacy to be adorable in.

“How’s the decorations over there?” 

“Oh, c’est wonderful. The lights are on the trees down the sidewalk but it’s all blues and whites so it’s very tasteful and wonderful. It’s cold but not cold enough for snow but it’s perfect hot chocolate weather.”

“You have hot chocolate in every weather.”

She laughed, and even across the miles he could hear the love as if she was right next to him. “And is there something wrong with that? Of course not because it’s hot chocolate and it is the best.”

“Alex would fight you for his coffee,” Laf responded, thinking of his friend.

“Yes but didn’t you say his blood is almost made of caffeine? So it doesn’t really count because his opinion would be invalid?”

“Here’s some advice. Never tell Alex his opinion is invalid or you’d never hear the end of it.”

“I’ll bear that in mind when I meet him.” Her smile dropped a fraction, as did her eyes.

“Soon, mon ami. It will be Christmas soon and you’ll be here in New York.”

“It really can’t come quick enough,” she pouted. Laf pouted back at her through the camera and she laughed and perked up again.

“You won’t be saying that when you’re wrapped in three layers trying to brace the snow storms.”

“Oh, dear. Is it really that bad?”

“We’re meant to get a big one in two days so the internet might die a bit.”

“Gilbert de Mortier are you trying to tell me that not only do I have to go for another two weeks before I see you but that I also won’t hear for you for up to a week?”

He began to protest but she shut him up before he got very far. “It was a week last time it was a big storm.”

“I’m sorry, mon ami. Maybe you could get all of your studying done so that you don’t have to do any while you’re here.”

“I’m now spending the two weeks alone with my textbooks?” She deadpanned, shaking a stray curl out of her eye. 

“Maybe?”

“Humph. Well you’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah. Yeah I am.” She stared back at him, her fingertips touching the screen where his were. They let the moment linger in the air, the distance and patience they had to learn to accommodate when they moved apart for school forgotten if all for a second. Their fingertips were connected through two separate screens in two different continents but they held on to the faith that soon there would be no ocean or technology or school confides to keep them from being together. 


	3. Jamilton: Time for Hating and Fighting to Cease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamilton enemies ft. misteltoe

It was a well established fact that leaving Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson together was a guarantee of disaster. They bickered like it was what they were paid to do and took pride in it like it was a hobby. They never seemed to agree on anything but instead found a way to disagree about every small thing that occurred at their firm. 

New printers? Jefferson was all for it while Hamilton wanted the money spent on improving the computer systems first.

More coffee machines? Jefferson wanted quality of beans while Hamilton just wanted the quantity to keep the machine fully stocked at all times, even if the taste suffered slightly for it.

Office Christmas parties? Hamilton favoured a meal where less could go wrong while Jefferson campaigned for a loud party.

They even argued on the likelihood of rain, the predictability of Burr’s suit choices or the outcome of a case. Aaron Burr didn’t think he’d seen them agree even once.

Then came the great Mistletoe Incident. Burr wanted to feign ignorance but he had been paramount to the execution of the deed, and everyone knew he was to blame. He’d complained to his girlfriend Theo about a particularly bad debate one night and she’d just smiled at him, like a light bulb switching on. She hatched out a rough plan with him that night as they lay curled up in bed and the next day he’d put it into effect.

It was simple enough really. Hang an inconspicuous sprig of mistletoe in the hallway right outside Jefferson’s office and wait for Hamilton and Jefferson to get into their usual pre-lunch tirade.  He had just finished hanging it when his boss walked past. He took one look at the step ladder, the mistletoe on the ceiling and the office it was closest to and barked out a laugh before he continued down the corridor, muttering something about Hamilton and Jefferson as he went. 

Aaron tried to concentrate on his work and he managed for a while until the angry little stomps of Hamilton marching down the corridor to Jefferson’s office could be heard. Usually Burr cursed the luck that had caused his office to be in the corridor between the elevator and Jefferson’s office as it meant he was likely to hear every word of every argument the pair had but today he was waiting for it. 

The world seemed to spin in slow motion as he rose from his desk and went out into the hallway to watch the spectacle. Jefferson was already waiting at his door. He’d spent the last week ignoring Hamilton’s speeches but that just made matters worse. Burr couldn’t tell for whom though. As they marched towards each other, the first words already beginning to fly Burr coughed lightly. For some reason that Burr will never understand, they heard him the first time and both stopped to look at him. He just looked up at the mistletoe and then back to them, resisting the urge to smirk. They both stared up at the offending object hanging innocently above their heads and turned to glare at Burr. He rose his hands in surrender before using them to indicate to their current predicament. 

They seemed to be at a stand still, neither refusing to back down first yet both holding their ground. They stayed that way as the seconds ticked away into minutes before Hamilton growled and tugged at Jefferson’s jacket and used it to yank him down so he could crash their lips together. 

Burr turned back into his office to update Theo on the outcome of her evil plot and to offer to take her out for lunch. He wanted to be prepared just in case he did need to get out of his office before one them decided to kill him, or worse.


	4. Thomas/Ange: Deck the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas/Ange established relationship. (Not so sure about domestic though). Setting up Christmas decorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two would be a terrifying couple

“You’re doing it wrong.” Angelica Schuyler rolled her eyes and turned round on the footstool she was standing on to glare at the man correcting her.

“Oh dear Thomas, please tell me how I’m hanging the tinsel over the kitchen door wrong?!”

“It’s supposed to have a dip in the middle.”

“No, it’s not!”

“Yes it is!”

“Why the hell does it need to dip, Thomas?” Ange raised one eyebrow and stared down at the man in front of her, brash in both opinions and clothes choices.

“It’s more festive that way,” he explained with a shrug.

“More festive?! That’s it!” Ange huffed and came down from the stool and stomped over to square up against Thomas. “More festive? Are you kidding me right now? You think it’s more festive to have a dip in the tinsel? Why?! It’s completely useless and it doesn’t make a difference towards festiveness.”  Thomas began to interrupt but he was shot down again.”And one more thing, the silver and gold theme is too pretentious and we should have gone for the gold and red. Why you thought it was a good idea to change the entire colour scheme of our apartment the day before we agreed to start decorating I simply do not underst-”

Angelina was forced to shut her mouth when Thomas covered her mouth with his. “Stop kissing me to win arguments,” she mumbled against his lips. “It just shows that you’re conceding defeat.” She broke away from his kiss but leaned into his broad chest. His arms were looped around her waist, resting against her thick cream jumper. 

“You know I don’t need to concede defeat, Miss Schuyler. I’ve already won your affections haven’t I?”

“I suppose you have, Mr Jefferson.” She smiled contently into his chest.

“I’m the golden tinsel and you’re the silvery star.”

Angelica took a step back, affronted. “So you’re saying I come in second to you?”

“My Angelica, you’re my world, truly, but yes.”

“Thomas just shut up and enjoy the moment for once before we actually fall out.”

“Yes dear,” he agrees quickly, pulling her back in and placing a tender kiss on her forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this one; maybe because it's so much shorter than the other two or maybe because it feels rushed??


	5. Herc/Pegs: All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules/Peggy, self-esteem comforting

“So you’re definitely sure you want to come with me?”

Hercules Mulligan groaned and looked over at Peggy with a newfound exasperation for the youngest Schuyler sister. “Yes, Pegs. I’ve already told you I’m going, why would I back out now?”

Peggy humped and threw her hair behind her shoulder. “I’m so used to being the youngest. Angie’s the smartest and prettiest and the coolest and Eliza is a literal cinnamon roll or a ray of sunshine or whatever and it’s literally impossible for anyone to hate her but they’re so bright and beautiful and then there’s me. ‘And Peggy.’ I’m just an easily forgotten tagline. Do you really want to tag along with me to a ball where everyone will take one look at me and then continue talking to my father about his wonderful daughters until he gently reminds them that I’m his daughter as well and they look surprised? I’m standing right there next to them and they don’t even know who I am. I don’t want to put you through that.”

“Peggy, come here,” Hercules bundled the small girl into his arms and she curled up in his lap, seeking comfort in his warmth. “Baby, baby, darling. Look at me?”

Reluctantly she lifted her head and Hercules was relieved to see that she hadn’t started crying yet. “You’re so wonderful. No one thinks of you as just ‘And Peggy.’ Angelica and Eliza love you more than you could imagine and I know how much they need you. You’re dad adores you and if parents could pick favourites he’d pick you because you’re there for him most. Not favouring a career does not make you any less special. You’re young and beautiful sweet and smart.” He paused for a second and met her blossoming smile. “Alex loves you because you rant to him and you don’t get huffy when he interrupts you to speak for five minutes. He loves that you confide in him and John loves that Alex has someone truly special to talk to when he needs someone else to be there. John loves you because although you’re the first to make fun of him for being a lightweight you’re also the one who stops drinking to help take care of him before you come back. Laf loves you because you paint their nails every time they chip them and because you use your favourite nail polish on them like it’s not expensive or your favourite or anything. Eliza loves you because you make her laugh, at any time. When she gets too serious about anything she knows she can count on you to help her find something more amusing. Angelica loves you because although you’re the baby you can match her shot for shot and then you’ll look after her and her hangover first even though you’re in pain.”

Peggy was crying in earnest; fat, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. “And you?”

“I love you because you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen and because you love me back. I love you, Margarita Schuyler, because you’re mine.”

“I love you,” she whispered as he leaned up to meet him in a kiss.

“Now don’t expect a glowing Christmas card after that,” he joked when they pulled apart.

“No, damn you. I expect the most glorious over the top ‘I love my girlfriend’ Christmas card, signed with a full essay with the reasons you love me.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Alex,” Hercules groaned.

“A minute ago you said that was a good thing,” laughed Peggy.

“Can I take it back?”

“No you can’t. And I will tell everyone that you said that.”

“They’ll just agree with me.”

Peggy smiled again and snuggled up to her boyfriend. “Stupid ball first.”

“It’s not a stupid ball. It’s an important charity ball for underprivileged children to raise money to give them a Christmas dinner and you’re going to look stunning in the red dress I made for you and blow them all away.”

“Is that my Christmas present?” she asked with a smirk, knowing how tight lipped Hercules had been about the dress and about her present.

Hercules thought of the box he’d already put in the suit pocket and smirked right back. “Maybe.”


	6. Burrs: Step Into Christmas With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron/Theodosia ice skating

Theodosia smiled as her husband carefully inched his way on to the ice. “I can't believe you talked me into this,” he grumbled as he made his way slowly over to where she was waiting, about a metre from the entrance gate. 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” she laughed, taking his gloved hand to steady him.

“I could fall at any moment in these shoes. You could too, and what if you hurt the baby,” Aaron Burr frowned at his wife.

“Sweetie, I’m not going to fall. I’ve been skating for years and I know how to fall backwards instead of forwards if it really comes to that. And,” she added watching his expression sour. “I’ve got you to keep me steady.”

“You sure it won’t be the other way around?”

“Oh I know it will but I wanted to make you feel a little better about it.” She squeezed his hand and he leant over to kiss her cheek.

“Right you talked me into this so are you planning on actually moving around this rink.”

Theodosia raised one slender eyebrow. “Oh Mr Burr. You asked for this.” Theodosia took off slowly, one foot sliding back and then another. The grip on her hand tightened and she laughed into her scarf from where it was wrapped up, thick and cosy around her neck. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. This is us going slow. Are you ready to be an old man yet, Mr Burr? Your baby isn’t even born and you’re already an old man.” Aaron turned to glare at her and she hid her giggles in the wool once again. 

“Come on then,” she said, beginning to skate again. Aaron started to smile more as his wife lead him further and further round the rink, his confidence on the ice growing as time wore on. He started to take longer strides, move his feet more and laugh along with her. On the fifth or sixth lap he twirled her around, letting go of her hand as she passed him and watching her with awe as she spun past the Christmas tree with delicate precision. When she stopped she turned to him and smiled. Her face was flushed pink and stray hairs were escaping from her bun but there was a permanent smile etched onto her face. She watched as he skated over to her by himself, slightly shakier without her hand in his. He wrapped his arm around her when he got to her and pressed a quick succession of kisses to her lips and forehead.

“Mmm, what was that for? You skated all of two metres, it’s not quite worth all this commotion,” she smiled lovingly at him when he stopped. 

“You’re just so beautiful,” the pink on her cheeks brightened more under the compliment and she met him for another kiss. 

“I love you too,” Theodosia said, in answer to words that were not explicitly stated. 

“Shall we?” Aaron asked, taking his hands away from her waist and offered one to her. She smiled at him, radiant and happy, and took the offered hand and they continued to skate around the rink; ignorant to the crowds as though they were in their own little world.


	7. OT4: Hear the Melody That's Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT4; domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing dialogue for this was a bitch. If there's anything that doesn't make sense tell me and I'll fix it.

“I just really hate winter,” Alex grouched as he entered the room. Lafayette and John raised their heads from where they were curled up on the main sofa and turned around in time to see Hercules come through the door behind him.

“You were the one that drank the last of the coffee and the one who wanted more so we had to go,” Hercules said, kissing Alex on the forehead as he went past him to drop the bags off in the kitchen. 

“That is a terrible reason to make me go outside.”

“Oh mon ami, is your Caribbean upbringing coming out in force again?” Laf called from the sofa. Alex glared at him in return and started taking off the layers of coats and scarves he had on.

“Leave him alone, Laf. It is cold outside,” John interjected.

“Just because you are from the south and don’t like the cold either does not mean Alex needs defending. He’s a big boy.”

“I hate you both,” Alex grumbled as he came over to the sofa. John immediately shifted to allow Alex to sit between his legs and started stroking the stray bits of snow out of his hair. “Only you love winter out of all of us, Laf. Just accept that,” John said.

“Hercules likes it too.”

“I put up with it for the fun stuff, doesn’t mean I love the rest of the season,” Hercules called from the kitchen. 

John giggled and Laf shifted from behind him slightly until John turned round to peck them on the cheek. “Sorry, love. Christmas is worth it and all the decorations and festive stuff but the cold and slush and snow isn’t the best.”

“It’s the worst.”

“Alex,” Laf chided. “A week ago you said Thomas Jefferson was the worst.”

“And he still is. This is just equal worse.”

“Alex,” Laf started to say before he was interrupted by his boyfriend again.

“No I will not put money in the Jefferson Jar because you started it this time!”

“I rule he’s fine,” John said from literally the middle of their squabble.

It was at this moment Hercules entered the room carrying a tray laden with hot chocolates and a small selection of Christmas movies. “Now while this looks all lovely and domestic you will notice that I’m not on the sofa and I would like to be.”

Alex and John stood up and collected the tray from Hercules, both of them kissing a cheek at the same time while Laf quickly got their phone out to take a quick picture. “Thank you, dear,” John said as he picked up the hot chocolate in his favourite turtle mug. Alex had his heavily caffeinated mix and the rest, upon recent request by Laf, was filled with syrup. Today it was vanilla syrup and the cream on top was topped with gingerbread pieces. 

“Why do you always need to drink coffee?” John mused as he licked away the cream moustache he’d achieved. “You need to appreciate hot chocolate some more.”

“John, I love you but I nearly died to get these coffee beans. Why would I not use them?”

“Okay two things,” Hercules said, taking his own Disney cup. “You didn’t nearly die getting the shopping, you only got cold. It’s not the same. And secondly, who was it that used the coffee beans?”

“It was you, and I love you for it because this is really good. Unlike your diabetes in a cup.”

“Mmm but c’est wonderful this diabetes,” laughed Laf. “And do I not get any love, dear Alex?”

“Of course I love you.” Alex replied, kissing their cheek quickly. “But if you want reasons I love you because you’re going to braid my hair?”

“Mon ami, be happy I love you if that’s how you ask for nice things.”

John smiled and turned to Hercules. “Darling, will you pretty please do my hair for me?”

“Of course, love.”

“You see Alexander,” Laf said. “Why can’t you be more like John?”

“Because John is a small bean who doesn’t like law and if I was more like John who would you all argue with?”

Hercules said “Can’t argue with that” at the same time John said “Hey! You’re small too.”

“But I love that you’re small,” Alex added as the other two agreed. 

“While all of this is adorable, can we put the movie on please?” Herc asked as he sat down on the sofa.

“Which one?” John asked as he shuffled through the pile.

“”I don’t really care,” Hercules replied. “I want to try something out that might not work so I need a movie that’s a decent length.”

“Okay then,” Alex said checking the times on the movies. “Is an hour and a half enough?”

“Should be.”

Alex put on  _ The Polar Express  _ and then returned to nestle on the floor in the space between Laf’s legs. John had fished out two giant fluffy blankets and both the pair on the sofa and the pair on the floor curled up under them. As the movie played out they drank from their cups of sugar and caffeine and Hercules and Lafayette wove the hair into delicate braids. Before the movie was finished they had all migrated back onto the sofa and were curled up in a mess of blankets, slowly nodding off to the song of bells.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the Polar Express. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this bears resemblance to other's, I tried to make it unique but I don't know how well I did.


	8. Alex/Maria: Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Maria. Alex saving homeless Maria from the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not explicitly stated that Alex is single and as both Eliza and John are mentioned it is open to interpretation who, if anyone, Alex is dating in this. Nothing major happens but this is a little warning just in case.

The snow was getting heavier, falling in thick flecks that clung to hair and clothing and sidewalks before melting. It wasn’t quite a flurry or a snowstorm yet but it was the beginning of one. The news had predicted it (although it had come two days later than their initial estimate). Alexander Hamilton was walking home, hands shoved deep inside his pockets and scarf bundled up to his nose. He had wanted to be home an hour ago but his work had demanded another hour of editing. The argument he was making needed more points added to it and by the time he’d done that the hour had passed.  

The dark was dark, lit only by the balls of gas help in the streetlights high above. Everything in New York seemed to be so tall and intimidating, towering above the pitiful humans. John had called him small when he told him that; Eliza told him to look at the world differently. They didn’t stop the feeling of being backed into a corner the imposing buildings created. 

Alex was marching resolutely ahead, head down against the cold. He ignored the cabs rushing by, knowing he didn’t have the money to spare to take one or the energy to hail it. He was nearly home, about a block a way, when he noticed a lump in the doorway of a building, huddled small against the bracing winter winds. Over the whistles of the snow falling harder and faster he heard the pitiful cry of a woman.

“Please, some change for the holidays? Some change, please.” The small snow-covered lump had an arm extended out, thin blue fingers holding onto a small metal cup. As Alexander drew nearer he she noticed him and pleaded with him. “Please sir, anything?”

Now Alexander knew he was in a hurry. He knew he had to get home to the warmth. To his apartment filled with John’s sketches and Eliza’s paintings hung on the walls. To his warm bed and the possibility of a nice big cup of coffee. But the girl looked so helpless and Alex wasn’t heartless and knew that if he left her there she could die before the storm had passed.

“Here,” he said, noting her confusion when he extended his hand, empty of money. “You can’t stay here.”

“I’ve got nowhere else to go,” she replied. 

“Come home with me,” Alex spoke without thinking, but did not regret the words as they left his mouth.

“Excuse me? What did you say?”

Alex cleared his throat slightly and started again. “Come home with me, at least for the night. You won’t survive the storm that’s coming and my apartment isn’t far from here. It’ll be warm if nothing else.”

“You’d really take me in?” she asked, still wary but waning.

“Yes.”

She smiled, her face looking less drawn and ill as she did so. “Thank you so much.” She accepted the hand and stood up, shaking slightly and stumbling into his arms.

“You’re so weak,” he muttered as he helped her carry her blanket.

“I’m sorry, sir. I haven’t eaten much lately. I haven’t been as lucky.”

“You’ll get food when we get to my apartment. And I’m Alexander Hamilton”

“Thank you, Alex. I’m Maria Lewis.” She stopped talking to focus her strength on walking but Alex continued to talk, not letting his mind rest for a second.

“Well it’s nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Lewis. Let’s go to my apartment now, okay? It’s not that far so it shouldn’t take too long to get there. It’s not much but it’s home. There might be casserole but I can’t promise someone hasn’t eaten it already. They’ll be soup in the cupboards if nothing else and I’ve got coffee. I don’t know if you drink coffee but I might have cocoa powder somewhere if you don’t. I’m sure there was more bought recently. I’ve got spare blankets for the couch for you and I can dry these off for you for whenever. I might even have some old clothes, or there’ll be new gloves somewhere but they obviously won’t be new because they’re old but they’ll be new to you and they should save your fingers if nothing else.”

Alex didn’t stop talking until he got to his apartment and unlocked the door. “So here we are. Somewhere warm for you to stay until the storm passes.”

“And what then?” she asked, drawing the blanket tighter around her body. 

“Then,” said Alexander, already pulling out tins of soup. “Then I help you get whatever long-term help you need.”

“Thank you,” she said, following behind him. She had left her blankets out in the hall and was stood in ratty tights and a thin dress. She looked smaller like this, even more helpless. 

“Right, you’re shivering. Chose something to eat and I’ll find clothes for you.”

“Thank you,” she said again, coming closer. “I really mean it. You’re my saviour.” He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and held her close to him as she trembled. Just as he let go she placed one hand on his face and then she kissed him on the side of his mouth before turning to the kitchen to prepare her food. 


	9. Elams: When a Child is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why they start off outside the room, just go with it, okay?

“I feel so helpless,” Alex moaned. Around them the room had all the noises that were inescapable in a waiting room; the hushed voices of anxiety and the beeps of monitors and pagers. 

“Ssh, I know, babygirl I know,” John took Alex’s hand and started stroking it with his thumb. 

“You might have to stop calling me baby girl soon,” Alex smiled.

“Pfft no. You’re the only one who thinks it’s a girl. Eliza thinks it’s a boy and as the mother she has the most intuition and therefore is correct...”

“We’ll see soon enough,” Alex said with a small groan, looking up at the clock ticking the minutes away. 

“I know, I don’t like being out here either. She wants us to both be in there with her when the baby comes, she just needs to get this last check done first.” John smiled up at Alex and kissed him on the side of his mouth. As they broke apart they became aware of a shadow falling over them and looked up to see a nurse smiling down at them. “Ms Schuyler’s ready for you now, boys.”

John and Alex grinned at each other and followed the nurse back through to the room where Eliza was. When they entered the room her tired face lit up in a grin. “What took you so long?”

“Stop sassing me, babe,” John said, kissing her cheek. “We were waiting on you.”

“Mmm, how was my little lion?”

“He wasn’t that bad. He’s still sure it’s a girl though.”

Eliza raised her eyebrow at Alex, looking intimidating despite the hospital gown and bed. “Alex we’ve been over this. It’s baby Philip.”

“No, it’s going to be Frances Hamilton,” Alex grouched, coming over to sit on Eliza’s other side.

“Babygirl, it’s not. It’ll be Philip Hamilton,” John took a hold of Alex’s hand.

“We’ll have a Frances Laurens one day,” Eliza smiled from between them.

“Really?” Both men looked at her in unison.

“Well I know we haven’t talked about it that much because if we even talk about this baby Alex freaks out slightly but I want to have another baby. My sisters were so important to me and I don’t want little Philip growing up without any siblings.”

“But,” John said in a small voice. “Laurens?”

“Of course Laurens. You really thinking dumbo over here gets the monopoly on our children? I kind of have to but it’s not fair if you get cut out of it, love. You deserve to have your own child that’s our child as much as Alex's.”

“I love you so much Eliza,” John said, his eyes starting to swim. 

“I love you too,” she said. “Both of you. I don’t know where I’d be without - ugh.”

“Is that Alex’s new nickname?” John teased while Alex adjusted to ease Eliza through the contraction. Alex glared at him while Eliza smiled weakly.

“Don’t start fighting boys. I don’t want to have to kick you out of the room while my actual child is being born.”

“We’ll behave,” John said and they both leaned in to kiss Eliza’s cheeks. Alex nuzzled into her neck and John stroked her hair back as another contraction came. 

The nurse, who had left to see another patient after delivering Alex and John, re-entered the room and smiled at them. “Okay parents. Who wants a baby now?”

“That’d be great,” Eliza said through gritted teeth, squeezing Alex’s hand. When a particularly bad one hit Alex sent a panicked glance to John who shifted his hand so Eliza could squeeze it as well. Behind her back Alex and John grabbed hand’s, placing their conjoined hands at the base of her spine.

The nurse walked up to the bed and then Eliza was pushing, screaming out as Alex and John muttered encouragements to her and squeezed her hands. Philip Hamilton was born in the early morning to a literary of ‘you’re so amazing,’ ‘you can do this, darling’ and ‘I love you.’ At 1:22 am his cries pierced the air around them and all three of us parents turned their gazes to see their son enter the world.

Within a minute he was bundled up and placed in his mother’s arms. Alex kissed a stray tear from her cheek as she looked in wonder at the small person in her arms. “Guys, we did it. We have a baby. John we made a baby.” Her awed voice made one of the nurses laugh softly in the background.

“Hey sweetheart. I’m your papa and I’m going to love you more than your daddy,” John kissed his son and laughed weakly as he too started crying. Alex was standing looking down at his son, just watching in awe as Philip moved slightly and John felt his heart melt a little as he looked to his two loves with their child.

“Baby Philip Hamilton. I’m your momma,” Eliza cooed. “Yes I’m your momma. You’re going to come to me when your daddies are being silly. You’re going to be my little confidante. I can’t believe I made you. You’re here, my son. Oh, Philip, darling. All three of us are going to love you so much. You’re so special because all three of us love you and love each other but you’re the most special because you’re a miracle. Look at you, little one. Just look at you. Alex, look at him. It’s your son.” Eliza turned her attention from her baby to her boyfriend for a second and noticed that he was just staring at the child. “Alex? Alex, honey?”

“That’s my son,” for once in his life Alex could barely be heard but John and Eliza both heard him regardless of the decibel count. “Look at my son.” He looked up at Eliza and John with tears running down his face. “That’s our son.”

“Yes it is,” Eliza cried softly. “Do you want to hold him?”

“Uh,” Alex hesitated. “John, can I hold him first?” John just nodded, a watery smile taking up his face. Eliza shifted Philip so she could maneuver him into Alex’s arms. When Philip was safely deposited she leaned back into John who was now sitting on the bed looking up at Alex. “Congratulations, darling,” John muttered, pressing kisses into her hair. 

“Look at him, John.”

“I am. Which one in particular?”

Eliza smiled again. “He’s so tiny and small and precious and I love him so much.”

“You could still be talking about either of them.” She laughed again, smiling at Alex when her laugh didn’t disturb his moment at all.

“I don’t think I’ve seen Alex so content in his life.”

“You did good. You finally found the secret to shutting him up long term. But you’re right. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy ever.”

“I guess I’ll just return the Christmas presents I bought then,” she mused.

“Why would you buy presents? This is the best Christmas present you could have ever given us. Eliza, sweetie, I’ve never felt this happy in my life. Alex may have been the one to bring us together but you’re the one who made us a family.” Eliza turned around to kiss him quickly before they turned back to watch Alex lost in his own precious little world with just him and his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up when all their children were born for this. Eliza was born late November and Philip and Frances were both in January but I just made it Philip for simplicity. Philip was born on the 22nd of January, hence the time of birth. 
> 
> Should I develop this into a full verse in the New Year?


	10. Mullettey: Dressed in Holiday Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules/Laf/Peggy, nb Laf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ssh no this isn't late ssh. It's slightly longer if that makes up for it in any way?

The first thing Lafayette noticed when they woke up was that Peggy was curled up by his side. While not alarming, it was unusual in the simple fact that there was usually a third body lying between them. In their sleep addled brain Laf came to the conclusion that Hercules had got up already and resolved to stay in bed and enjoy the time relaxing with their girlfriend. Peggy’s head was tucked up on Laf’s chest and her hand had a loose hold of Laf’s shirt. Her small body was filling the gap left by Hercules’ much bigger one, leaving almost one half of the bed empty but for the rumpled blankets. As Peggy woke up she yawned, burying her head right into the curve between Laf’s head and their shoulder. “Mmm, morning.”

“Morning, mon ami,” they said, kissing the top of her head.

“Where’s Herc?” she asked through another yawn.

“Probably working,” they replied, stroking Peggy’s spine to elicit her happy sleepy noises. 

“Ugh, what time is it?”

Laf looked over to try and make out the time blinking away in red on the bedside table. “Just after 8?”

“Why does he do this? He’s probably been up for hours and if I find out that he’s working on that thing for the snotty man who just wanted to flirt with me in front of you both then I will murder him. Hercules I mean, although I’d love to take a stab at the other guy but you both won’t let me because it’d be bad for business if I just stabbed everyone I didn’t like.”

“Does this mean we have to get up, darling?”

“Yes,” She decided, sitting up.“Because now I’m hungry and Hercules probably brewed that really nice morning tea he only makes at the weekend and I want some before he drinks it all.”

Peggy clambered off the bed and went to find the dressing gowns hanging on the door of the wardrobe. She collected the two identical ones and gave one to Laf who in turn handed Peggy the cosy slippers.

“Thank you,” she said, giving them a quick kiss. 

“Should we brush our teeth before we go through there?” they asked.

“Well I’m not because I’m about to go drink whatever tea is left and I can’t be bothered,” Peggy sassed before taking their hand and walking through to Herc’s study. His study was adjacent to the main hall but located nearer the front door than their bedroom was. It was originally a spare bedroom but they’d converted it soon after moving in so Herc could have the room for tailoring and Peggy could store her paintings. On their way to see him they stopped past the kitchen and made three cups of tea. Peggy’s eyes lit up when she saw Hercules had also left out her favourite breakfast biscuits with a note attached. “‘Morning loves,’” she read. “‘I’m sorry I got up so early but I have a surprise for you. Peg your biscuits are already on the shopping list so don’t worry about eating them all, I’m going shopping later anyway. Laf I found your grapefruit juice in the fridge, it was hiding behind the orange and is still in date. There’s shop bought pancakes for you as well.’ Aww hell yeah,” Peggy grinned after finishing the note. “Babe, how did we get so lucky?” she asked, turning to Laf who was already putting breakfast together.

“I don’t know. I ask myself that a lot around the two of you as well.” She smiled at their admission and kissed them again. They finished putting the breakfast together and carried it on a tray to the studio room.

“I’m running in,” Peggy shouted through the door before opening it wide open and running into Hercules’ lap, barely giving him time to move the needle out of her way.

“Morning,” she said with a series of kisses to his neck while Laf came over and pressed one to his lips. 

“Did you get breakfast?” he asked, smiling more now that they’d both entered the room. Laf indicated the laden tray and they both gushed their thanks. 

“The note was great, thank you,” Laf said and Peggy added “I believe it said something about surprises?”

“Yes. I’m sorry for getting up so early but I knew I could finish them both if I got up and I didn’t want to wait any longer because I want you to wear them.”

“Yes, Laf he made his clothes again!”

They both laughed as Peggy punched the air before she started bouncing on Hercules like an excited child eager to open her present. 

“Okay, so I haven’t wrapped them because I just finished them and didn’t have time but they’re under that piece of cloth there.”

“Am I okay to get them or do you want to,” asked Laf, indicating at Peggy.

“I don’t think I can move to get them right now,” he laughed as Peggy nuzzled into his neck.

Laf went over to them and lifted the piece of cloth and picked the first jumper up. It was a deep red colour with delicate snowflakes woven into it, starting light at the top and travelling down until the bottom was white. The sleeves were tight but the bottom of the jumper was cut so that it hung in two triangles down the sides in a layers of floaty pink and white fabrics. Laf held it up reverently and turned to show Peggy who immediately turned into the human embodiment of the heart eyes emoji. 

“There’s one like that for both of you and I made one for myself with the same design but it’s a more traditional jumper.”

“Honey, it’s so beautiful,” Peggy whispered as Laf handed her own over to her. “Just wow. You’ve really outdone yourself this time.”

“This is incredible, mon ami.”

“I’m just glad you like them.”

“Oh tut, stop being modest. This must have taken you forever to make three perfect jumpers.” Laf said, already putting their one on. “It fits so well and it’s so cosy and pretty and I love you so much for going to all this effort to make them.”

“Same,” Peggy said, standing up in order to put her one on and find Hercules’. “Can we take lots of sickening couple pictures with them on and get Christmas cards made with us wearing them or is it too late to be that couple?”

“I knew you’d want to do that so that’s why you got them today. Theo’s coming over to take the pictures in an hour or so.”

“I can’t believe you,” Peggy squealed, running back into his arms the second his jumper was on. 

“Breakfast first and then we can discuss how much you love me?”

“Or we can multi-task. We’re very good at that,” Peggy laughed as she reached for the cups of tea. 

“I love you both so much,” Laf said, sitting down on the battered sofa on the side of the room.

“We love you too,” they both said as they sat down next to them on the sofa. They ate their breakfast between exclamations of happiness and love, wearing matching jumpers and huge smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise a Mullette one is on my list


	11. Maggy: I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria/Peggy: coffee shop AU

See, the thing is, Peggy Schuyler is not at all bias about her favourite coffee shop. It’s tucked into the side of the street like someone tried to compress a building in where it shouldn’t be but inside it doesn’t feel small but feels welcoming and cosy. Eliza often compares it to something out of Harry Potter while Angelica ignores her. It has a mish-mash of old furniture inside and the lights are either old lamps sticking out of the ceiling or placed next to squashy armchairs or fairy lights strung up. The coffee was served in huge mugs so you didn’t feel like you were being conned out of spending your money on a tiny cup that took all of five minutes to drink. The drinks were delivered to your table hot so you could wrap your hands around the ceramic while you waited for it to cool to drinking temperature. There was always soft easy listening music softly playing from the speakers and one of the baristas doodled cartoon coffee cups on the specials board, next to all of the puns. In short, it was Peggy’s kind of place.

The reason that she could possibly be bias about it was because her girlfriend worked there. Even though it was just the icing on the cake of reasons she loved that particular shop, she had decided it was her favourite months before Maria actually asked her out. 

Today she was sat by herself at the little table next to the counter, using a book to try and conceal the fact that she was really watching her girlfriend. Maria was wearing a woolen knit dress with her cream apron over it and her hair was piled high on her head. She smiled at every customer and took orders and collected cookies with a joke or a something that proved that she knew her regulars. Occasionally, when the customers slowed down and she had a spare second, she’d look over at Peggy and send her a quick smile, a special one full of a different kind of love than that which she sent to customers. 

Peggy had been sitting there for about two hours, not-so discreetly watching Maria and attempting to read the book for her course when John came over with another slice of banana bread and a fresh cup of coffee.”On the house,” he said as he put it down.

“What’s this for?”

“I might be leaving to go on a lunch date so Maria has to work for the next hour even though she should be off so this is me apologising?”

Peggy laughed and tore a small chunk of banana bread off to let John know that it was okay. He relaxed a little and ducked back behind the counter. Maria noticed his return and send a small wave to Peggy, before miming stabbing John in the back until he noticed and she feigned innocence.

Peggy was okay with it, really she was. She was just offered another hour of watching her girlfriend excel at something she loved. Peggy knew how much Maria loved interacting with customers and making them smile with the perfect drink and a kind word. So she sat contently, watching Maria bustle about for the next hour until John came back, visibly happier. They both teased him about it before he shooed them out of the shop. Maria laughed at him before taking her apron off and running to Peggy. She kissed her quickly, before taking her hand and leading her out of the shop and back out into the real world, that smelled of clean air rather than cinnamon and coffee beans.


	12. Hamgelica: With Every Christmas Card I Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> implied Alex/Ange.
> 
> Based off one line from 'Take a Break'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this actually during the day and not at 11/12 at night? What?!
> 
> Alex writes Christmas cards how I used to; I say used to because I don't know if I'll do them this way this year or not.

Alex knew it was maybe too late to be writing his Christmas cards but he’d been busy and put off doing them. He didn’t have that many to write but he believed in making it as special as one would make a gift; writing personalised notes in each card that his friends often described as ‘essays.’ If he had a lot to say about how much he loved each friend then he had a lot to write. It was easier when he’d just moved to the city and started the habit because he only had a couple of cards to write by Christmas. But now, years later, his social circle had increased to the point where writing Christmas cards was a time consuming task that ate up quite a few hours of the day. He couldn’t just write whatever he wanted; he was limited by the space of the card and had to make sure that was writing was large enough that it could still be read. So each year he bought in average sized cards, knowing that the tiny ones wouldn’t fit in even a third of what he had to say. 

He’d finished with his work for the day and had decided that if he didn’t get his cards done tonight that he’d never get round to them in time to get them sent away for them to arrive at a decent date. He’d set himself up with his pile of cards, his favourite writing pen and a decent sized cup of coffee (for him at least, maybe no for another human), and with Christmas songs playing in the background started to write. He let the words flow as the minutes did, writing and writing until he ran out of space. Eliza, John, Hercules, Lafayette, Peggy, Maria, Aaron, Theodosia, Washington; his pen ran and ran, the love he had for each of them evident in the quantity and quality of his words. By the time he got to the last card the coffee was beginning to wear off (someone must have switched it out for decaf again) and he was beginning to get sleepier. It was enough to spur him on to write the last card, his words more carefully chosen for this card more than any other. Giving it a cursory read over as he finished and signed it Alex sealed it and wrote the address out, sticking the final stamp on. Nodding to himself at the pile of envelopes he’d created he stretched out and made his way sleepily towards his bed, knowing he needed to get a decent night’s sleep for once.

The next day he had the envelopes tucked in his bag and he made sure to remember to post them at the first post box he saw. As he posted each one he mentally checked them off his list, reading over the address to make sure it was correct as he did so. As he reached Angelica's, the last one in the pile, he kissed the envelope right over her name before he put it through the slot. 

As he headed off to work he went over it all in his head; his anxiety convincing him that he’s made a mistake yet none coming to his mind. He’d read over them all for spelling last night and checked addresses as he posted them so he couldn’t think if he’d made a mistake. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the worry that was growing in his mind. His friends knew what to expect from his cards, some of them could possibly even guess some of the events or attributes mentioned on their cards and nothing would be amiss. He was sure that he’d done all he could to let his dearest know how much they meant to him. 


	13. Mullette: I sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nb Laf, domestic ft. side Lams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know there is a Christmas lyrics for anything if you Google it?

It was a well established fact within their friend group that Hercules and Laf could both cook well enough on their own but for some reason they could only bake if they were both there. There was something about cookies that they couldn’t quite master unless they were both in the room to keep on eye on the oven and the recipe. So it was a fair surprise when Hercules walked into their apartment and the smell of gingerbread was wafting in from the kitchen.

Not one to jump to conclusions Hercules went through the options. He had a quick look around for any new candles that might have been bought and lit but a cursory look showed only the usual salted caramel one glowing away in the living room. Still not giving up on alternative options he called out for their roommates. “John? Alex? Please tell me you’re home right now?” Hearing no reply he walked towards the kitchen with an edge of caution.

Then he saw the smoke starting to rise from beneath the kitchen door and ran to stop it before it spread.

“Laf!” he yelled, running into the kitchen and grabbing a tea towel to get rid of the smoke before the alarm went off. “What the hell?” he cried when the tray had been rescued from the oven and the smoking had stopped.

Hercules rounded on his partner who had the decency to look sheepish. “You know Alex and John made us sign that ‘no baking’ agreement for a reason!”

“I know, love, I know. But I wanted to surprise you with gingerbread cookies after a long day.”

“That’s sweet. But why?”

“It’s Christmas. Do I need a reason other than that?”

“No, you don’t love. No you don’t,” Hercules said, coming to wrap his arms around Laf’s waist. “But now I’m home could we maybe make them together? Before one of us burns the apartment down?”

“That’d be nice,” they agreed.

“And this way we also get to avoid Alex’s wrath. Unless you forgot what happened last time?”

Laf bit down on their lip and looked slightly anguished, looking around warily as though Alex was suddenly going to burst through the door and yell at them again. Hercules laughed and kissed them quickly before he went round measuring out the ingredients for the cookies. 

As they danced around each other measuring and mixing and laughing they sang along with Christmas songs, blaring them out from Laf’s old iPod. They were singing a loud duet of  _ ‘A Fairytale of New York _ ’ when Alex and John could just be heard coming home. Their laughter floated in from the living room and was followed by the two men entering the kitchen. 

“Please tell me you’ve made enough cookies for all of us,” Alex asked as he switched on the coffee machine.

“We should have done. It depends on whether or not we eat them all before you get some,” Hercules said, checking the cookies in the oven.

“Should? How many are you planning on eating?” John looked at them.

“Well it depends on what you two plan on doing right now because you could look yourselves in your room for hours and in that time we can eat a lot of cookies,” explained Laf.

“Why do you immediately assume we’re going to have sex the minute we get in the door?” John said, trying not to laugh or look disgruntled.

“Dude, all we were implying was that once Alex starts working he won’t stop and depending on if you start working as well then you’re going to be gone for at least three hours. It was you that decided to make it dirty.”

John pulled a face and Alex came up and kissed him on the cheek. “Well what can he say? I’m irresistable.”

“You’re disgusting,” John mock-glared at his boyfriend. 

“You love me anyway.”

“Yes I do.”

“Ew, you two are so disgusting,” Hercules sighed looking at the pair.

“We’re disgusting?” John asked, affronted. “You just said the phrase ‘we’ without even consulting Laf. You literally spoke on behalf of the both of you and Alex and I are more disgusting?”

“Mon cheri, we are all disgusting at different times.”

“True true,” Hercules agreed, putting on oven mitts to take the cookies out.

“Mmm, they look good,” Laf reached for one before Hercules swatted their hand away. 

“We’re not eating any until they cool down enough to ice them.”

“We’re icing them?”

“I assumed you were planning on icing any biscuits you were going to make for me?”

“Wait a minute,” Alex interrupted. “Where you baking without Hercules?”

“We got to go,” John said, grabbing Alex and their coffees and leaving the room.

“That was a close one,” Hercules laughed.

“Mmm, yes it was,” Laf said, coming behind Hercules to hug him from behind. “What do we do while we wait for these cookies to cool down?”

“We can make out,” Hercules said in a tone of voice that made it sound less like a question and more like an invitation.

“Sounds perfect,” Laf said, turning Hercules around in their arms so they could press their lips together. 


	14. Aliza: In the meadow we can build a snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married Aliza, snow day with the children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philip is eight in this and Angel is six because there was a two year difference between them. That's as far as age accuracy goes with this though because Eliza's pregnant. 
> 
> I have no idea if snow days are a thing in New York but we occasionally get them in Scotland so let's just pretend.

Alex woke up to his eight year old jumping on his chest. “Daddy!” Philip shouted as he bounced on the bed. “There’s snow!”

As much as he loved his son and seeing him this excited would make him really happy on any other day but he’d been up late and hadn’t had coffee yet. Turning his head to look at the clock he noted that it was just past seven. Trying not to groan he focused back on Philip, just in time for Angelica to follow her brother into the room. 

“Mornin’,” she said sleepily, clambering on to the bed behind her brother.

“Morning, Angel,” Alex replied, trying to awkwardly hug her.

“Morning, darlings,” Eliza said as she reached over to hug her children. As she sat up the duvet fell down to her waist and Angel came over to kiss the small bump on her stomach. 

“Morning, mama. Morning, baby.”

“Morning, love,” Alex leaned over and kissed her quickly.

“What’s all this commotion about, young man?” she said, addressing Philip.

“There’s snow, mama. Can we go out and play?”

Eliza smiled at her son, knowing how eagerly he’d waiting for the first snow fall to settle long enough for them to play in it. “Breakfast first.”

The children cheered and jumped off the bed. Angel got her mama’s dressing gown and gave it to her and Philip lead her by the hand through to the kitchen. “I’ll put the coffee on,” she said to her husband as her children took her away.

Alex smiled and got dressed quickly, checking his emails as he did so and firing off the necessary replies. He knew he might as well get as much work done as possible right now so he could spend the time with his children. Even if it was a Wednesday, the snow would probably render the roads too busy and school wouldn’t be able to open. If need be he could use that as his excuse for why he didn’t go into work but his boss wanted to him to work less and spend more time with his family as it was so he knew he’d be fine if he just sent a quick message in. 

Once his affairs were all in order he followed the scent of coffee through to the kitchen to see Eliza was in the process of making her only cup of coffee for the day, and that his was already waiting on the table. He kissed on the cheek as he passed and picked up his coffee on his way to open a cupboard for Angel. He had a quick sip before putting it down so he could pick her up so she could reach the cereal herself. She, in turn, kissed him on the cheek as he put her back down and began to put her bowl together while he supervised. 

Once breakfast was all done and dusted they followed the children back into their bedroom to check they were getting dressed into appropriate winter clothes. Once Eliza and Alex were satisfied that their children had enough layers of jumpers and socks on, as well as hats, scarves and gloves, they helped them put on their boots. Philip made sure that his Eliza had her scarf wrapped tight around her and Angel helped Alex find his second glove when he couldn’t find it. 

The air was chilly, but the children either had on enough layers to not feel it, or the excitement of snow simply overcame it. They immediately let go of their parents’ hands and barreled out into the garden, jumping and kicking and yelling. Alex and Eliza followed them at a much slower pace, letting the joy of seeing their children so happy wash over them.

“Thank you for staying off work today,” said Eliza as they watched.

“You’re the one who keeps saying I need to ‘take a break’ sometimes and spend a little more time with them while their still young. This seemed like the perfect time.”

Eliza just hummed and rested her head on his shoulder for a minute before Philip came up to them, cheeks already turning bright pink.

“Daddy, can we build a snowman?”

“Of course we can, munchkin,” Alex said.

“Can I help?” Eliza asked.

Philip inspected his mother before answering. “No heavy lifting because of baby but you can help Angel find the stones for his face.”

Eliza laughed a little but nodded seriously and went over to where Angel was to help her rummage around for suitable twigs and stones. 

They were the picture of family contentment: laughing in the snow, shouting over remarks about the lumpiness of the snowman’s body and his crooked head and subsequent smile, giving their children high-fives and hugs for good work in the design and construction of their snowman. When Philip protested that he wanted the snowman to be made taller Angel just replied “he can’t be because then it’d be taller than daddy,” causing Alex to playfully glare at his daughter while his wife laughed, loud and clear like a bell. It was resolved when Alex throw a snowball at his son, the miss causing Philip to laugh too. Soon enough, Eliza was ducking for cover with her children, helping them to make snowballs to throw at Alex who was grouching that it was an unfair fight while trying to hit back.

The fight won when Alex walked out in surrender, his shoulders and back covered in a layer of snow. Philip and Angel cheered while Eliza kissed him and promised she’d let him pick the movie in retaliation. 

Seeing Angel shiver a little they herded the children back instead and madde them take off all their outer wear right at the door. Alex went to get a big blanket to wrap them both in and Eliza went to make hot chocolates and sandwiches. The kids settled in the middle of the big couch, leaning into each other and still grinning excitedly. Alex took a picture of them, trying to be discreet but the noise gave him away and he took another one where they both smiled  big and wide and happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't really sure how to end this one, so if it seems abrupt that's why.


	15. Lafington: downtown in december, what a fabulous sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf/GWash: Holidays in New York meet cute

It was kind of wonderful, spending the holidays in New York. He may have come from Paris but that didn’t mean he was desensitised to the lights or that the wonder of seeing a monument of culture and history all lit up for the season didn’t take his breath away. It still did, and it probably always would, so long as he wanted to believe in the magic of Christmas.

And he did, he really did. It was a beautiful, magical time full of love and good wishes. It was a time to be with loved ones, That was why Lafayette was currently wandering around New York instead of being at home in France. His friends from school were here and celebrating and had invited him over. He had accepted immediately; having missed them everyday since he had returned home. 

He had opted to drop his bags off at their apartment and then make his way to meet them. He had a key for the apartment and his friends had all been working when his flight got in so it wasn’t any inconvenience. Now it allowed Laf to walk around the city without the burden of his suitcase, allowing him to make the most of the wondrous sights. He was busy admiring a well-decorated Christmas tree when he decided to check his watch. Finding that he was running out of time to get to the restaurant punctually, he resolved himself to leave. Sparing one last lingering glance at the tree he turned to leave and promptly ran into someone else.

They both groaned a little and Laf hastily apologised. 

“I am so sorry,” he gushed, reaching out towards the other man to check he didn’t need help.

“It’s okay, I get it,” he smiled and Laf noted that his teeth were like a military cemetery. “I take it you’re not from here?”

“Non?”

“You stayed around to apologise and you have an accent. It’s French, right?” Laf nodded at the stranger. “It’s cute.”

Laf felt himself blush and laughed gaily to try to hide the fact. 

“You hit me and stayed to check on me. I’m allowed to at least comment?”

“Oui, oui, of course you are.”

“If that’s permitted then I’d like to add that you’re really attractive,” he said with an appraising glance. 

“That is most kind of you to say but I am afraid I cannot stay.”

“Running out on me already?”

”Non, but I will be late to meet with friends in the city.”

“I could walk you there?” the stranger offered.

“I do not know anything about you,” Laf smiled.

“Well,” the man straightened. “I’m George Washington. And I would like to escort you through the city to meet your friends because you did bump into me and you seem very charming.”

“Ah so you’re a gentleman then.”

George smirked slightly. “Something like that then.” He realised that Laf was on his way to accepting and offered him his arm. “Now I know nothing about you, Frenchie.”

“My name is very long but you can call me Lafayette for now.”

“For now?”

“You can earn the rest of my name as I made my other friends. Although, you can earn it in different ways if you like,” he flirtatiously added. 

“I like the sound of that,” he barked a laugh but it didn’t come out harsh, but warm and joyal. “Would you like to meet for drinks at some point before you leave the city?”

Laf looked up at the lights twinkling above him, little stars hung over the buildings. He saw the golden glow of the electrics and felt the real feeling of Christmas. “I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be a different pairing but then I started 177(6) and I'm really obsessed with it. I may have stayed up past 2:30 to read 'one' (I read ten or so but not the point).


	16. Lams: So Hurry Down the Chimney Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lams meet-cute ft. little Philip.
> 
> Past Haliza. I'm picturing Eliza's boyfriend as Burr but you can really picture anyone you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be the 17th one but as this is Saturday morning I'll post the shopping one now and the party one later, instead of Friday. Does that make sense? Regardless, the lateness can be blamed on Rogue One.

The mall was noisy. It usually was on a Saturday but the Christmas hype had increased the noise levels exponentially. Alexander Hamilton navigated his way through the noise and the crowds, led by the small boy tugging at his wrist. “Daddy, come on, come on. I want to meet Santa.”

“Philip, slow down.”

“No, the line will close soon if we don’t hurry up!”

Internally Alex groaned, knowing that Eliza would skin him alive if they missed out on Santa today. They were only able to take him on Saturdays and had missed the first weekend, leaving Christmas Eve as the only other option. If today was hectic Christmas Eve would be a literal nightmare for all involved.

“Daddy, daddy, look!” Philip said as he pointed ahead to something Alex could only hear. “I can see Santa!”

“Come on then,” Alex was lead along to the queue and managed to get there just as an elf was closing it. The elf was about his height and although they wore a bright red and green hat that covered most of their head the numerous freckles decorated his face were evident. He smiled knowingly when the small boy bounced up to him.

“Are you here to see Santa?” the elf asked.

Philip nodded fervently, grinning wildly.

“Well you’re just in time.” 

Philip sent a small look towards his father and Alex breathed a small sigh of relief that they’d made it. He didn’t doubt his son or Eliza would hesitate to kill him this close to Christmas. The elf caught his eye and looked at him kindly, “Breath, you made it. He’s going to see Santa.”

“Thanks, man. Uh, can I call you man if you’re an elf?”

“By day an elf by night an ordinary single father trying to wrap all my presents from a daughter who is getting increasingly better at finding them.”

Alex laughed, leaning in slightly to whisper, “I know the feeling,” causing the elf to laugh a little too.

“Mr Elf,” Philip said, addressing him and immediately catching his attention. “How long until I get to meet Santa?”

“Just a few minutes, young man.”

Philip seemed satisfied with the answer but continued to ask questions. He babbled away like any child would until Alex said in hushed tones, “Sorry about this. He gets very curious sometimes.”

“It’s okay,” the elf whispered back. “Fran gets like that too.”

“Who’s Fran?” Philip interrupted.

“Frances is my daughter.”

“Elves can have daughters?” he asked, his young eyes looking from his father to the elf.

“Of course they can. She’s a very nice daughter. You’re reminding me of her a little.”

“Daddy, did you hear that? I’m like an elf daughter?”

Alex laughed and crouched down to his son’s height. “Are you calling me an elf, young man?”

“Of course not, daddy,” he sad, giving him a quick hug.

“Can I tell mommy that I am an elf daughter?”

“Of course you can, munchkin. You can tell mommy everything when we go home.”

“Are you staying for food tonight, daddy?”

“I don’t know yet. Your mom hasn’t said anything.”

“Yes she did. She said you’re still a part of the family and you can still have dinner with us.”

“Will mommy’s boyfriend be there?”

“Maybe. Depends if he is still working. I don’t know when he works. He’s like you!”

“Maybe don’t tell you mom you said that, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Hey,” the elf said. “You’re at the front of the line so you’re next to meet Santa.”

“Thanks. Sorry about that,” Alex said.

“Don’t apologise. I hear all kinds of families queuing to see Santa. Mommy having a boyfriend is not the weirdest.”

“Well we’re coping. For a divorced couple we’ve maintained a decent friendship.”

“That’s great. I know the effect of poor parenting at Christmas time but when it works it’s always wonderful.”

“What a wonderful life,” Alex deadpanned and the elf laughed.

When they got to the top of the line the elf ushered Philip and Alex forward to meet Santa. They both waved before they went and Alex heard the elf at the top of the queue say to their elf “John, you were meant to go on break. Don’t tell me you found another single dad.”

All through their meeting with Santa Alex tried not to read any meaning into those words. He put as much energy as he could muster into focusing on Philip as he chatted away excitedly. When their time was up the female elf indicated to them and Philip said his goodbyes. When they walked out they saw the elf from earlier waiting for them.

“Hi,” he said, much more nervously than before.

“Hi, why are you still here?”

“Hello, Mr Elf!”

“Hi, kid. How was your Santa visit?”

“It was amazing. I just meet Santa!”

“That’s great. Do you think I could speak to your dad for a bit?”

After Philip nodded he turned to Alex. “So I think you’re really cute and I’d maybe like for you to meet John Laurens, single father extraordinaire and struggling gay man for a drink sometime?”

“I’m Alexander Hamilton, single, divorced, my ex-wife is dating a co-worker, bisexual and a bit of a mess with everything,” he said reaching out to shake John’s hand. “I would love to.”

“Let me just give you my number,” he smiled.

“Are you going to be daddy’s boyfriend?” Philip asked.

They laughed and smiled awkwardly. “We’ll see.”

“Can I tell mommy that your boyfriend is an elf?”

“How about you wait until I tell her?”

“Okay,” Philip said now waiting patiently for his dad to finish.

“So, thanks for the number, I’ll call you soon,” John said. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Yeah,” Alex smiled. “I liked it a lot.”


	17. Hamburr: Spread a Smile of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Aaron: Office Christmas party. Friends to lovers ft. drunk!Ham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was late because I went out drinking last night. No there is no irony in that at all. Also I'd like to think Ale would be a very cute happy drunk who would be raring to fight or fuck.

Aaron Burr was hiding in the corner of the room watching all his colleagues get drunk. He was keeping out of their way, observing them while sipping his drink. He was perfectly content until he heard a loud obnoxious voice. “Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?”

“That depends. If I say yes are you gonna keep bothering me Alexander?”

“I’m Alexander now am I?”

“I can’t really call you Hamilton when we’re meant to be at a social event. Also you’re drunk.”

“I am not drunk,” Alexander pouted, gesturing about with his drink. 

“Okay so you’re not drunk,” Aaron deadpanned. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Not much! Like three drinks!”

“So you’re wasted then.”

“I am not!”

“Alex you have been a light weight for as long as I’ve known you.”

“Ugh,” Alex moaned, attempting to sit on the seat next to Aaron and missing and landing on the floor. Alex burst out into a peal of giggles, sitting on the floor with his legs out in front of him. Aaron sipped at his drink and watched Alex digress into the mindset of a child: happy and dumb and unthinking of consequences. 

“Hey,” Alex half-yelled and Aaron winced, wondering why Alexander had to become twice as loud when drunk. “Come sit with me!”

“Alexander,” Aaron said looking down at him. “You’re sitting on the floor.”

“Yes and I want you to join me,” Alex said ostentatiously.

“Alexander I’m not sitting on the floor with you.”

“Well you’re no fun,” he pouted and started trying to drink the last drops from his glass.

“Alex,” Burr sighed.

“Mr Burr, sir!”

“Alex, stop.”

“Why?”

“You’re annoying me.”

“I always annoy you.”

“No you don’t,” Aaron muttered.

“I don’t?!” Alex shouted, sitting up straighter. “What is this? Are you admitting that you like me?”

“All I said was that you don’t always annoy me. However, you are annoying me now.”

“Pfft,” Alex studied his glass to see if there was anything left. “Get me another drink, Burr.”

“Alex, no.”

“Alex, yes.”

“Alexander, you’re drunk. I’m not getting you another drink.”

“If you do you get to leave me here and I won’t annoy you for like three minutes.”

“Wow three whole minutes of peace only to be annoyed by an even drunker you? I’ll pass, thanks.” They sat in a surprisingly silence for another minute before Aaron stood up. 

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get another drink for myself. Not for you. You are going to stay here until I come back because I do not need to deal with either Washington or Jefferson finding you.”

Aaron left Alex ranting to himself and braved the rest of his co-workers to get to the bar. Alex was still ranting when he came back and handed him a Coke he’d got him. “Drink. I know you wouldn’t take water and coffee is not a good idea with you so this was the next best thing. Drink.”

“Oh Aaron, I didn’t know you cared.”

Aaron just shrugged and sat down next to him and started sipping at his new drink. Alex beamed when Aaron sat down and shifted slightly to make more room to accommodate. 

“You sat down!”

“Yes I did. It’s easier to look after you if I’m down here with you.”

“You’re looking after me?” Alex questioned, his face scrunched up in confusion.

“Yes, Alexander, I’m looking after you. You’re stupid drunk because you’re a lightweight and I don’t trust you to not fight someone or yourself, or get fired or something dumb.”

“I wouldn’t get fired. Washington loves me.”

“Doesn’t mean you should go out there while you’re this drunk. So you sit here drink something that isn’t alcohol and then when you get sleepy, which knowing you will be when I finish this drink, I take you home because I don’t trust you by yourself at home, I make sure you go into bed and nowhere near your laptop.”

“Aw babe, and what if I puke?”

“Then I’ll take care of you.”

“But why would you hate me? You don’t like me!”

“Alexander, have I ever said I didn’t like you?”

“You didn’t take my side against Jefferson!”

“Just because I didn’t want to get in between another dumb fight between the two of you doesn’t mean I don’t like you.”

Alex seemed to contemplate this for a few seconds before he leaned over and pressed a slightly sloppy kiss to Aaron’s mouth. 

“Alex, what the hell was that?”

“You like me and you wanna take care of me,” Alex sang back, looking all together too pleased with himself.

“Alex you’re drunk and you’ve always been a flirty drunk.”

“Is that a problem, Mr Burr, sir?”

“Alex, stop.”

“Oh are we doing this bit again?” Alex laughed, wiggling his eyebrows to the best of his drunken ability. 

“Alex, no.”

“Oh, Alex, yes,” Ale said leaning in again to meet Aaron in another kiss. 

“You need to stop kissing me.”

“You kissed me back!”

“Okay fine then. You need to stop kissing me while drunk.”

“Why not? I like kissing you. How come we never did it before?”

“You’re drunk Alex.”

“That’s not fair. You won’t kiss me when I’m not drunk though and now you don’t want to kiss me when I am.”

“Did I ever say that?”

“Yes you did -  wait, what?” Alex stared at him while his brain tried to catch up. “You want to kiss me while sober?”

When Aaron didn’t say anything more Alex leaned in and pressed a small kiss to the side of his mouth. “Aaron, can you take me home now?”

Aaron downed the rest of his drink and stood up, offering his hand for Alex. When Alex swayed into him he steadied him and then wrapped his arm around the smaller man. Alex snuggled into his side and made happy noises and together they escaped from their little corner. When they got to Alex’s apartment Aaron made good on his promises; both the ones he had made and the one he hadn’t. 


	18. Schuylers: Crowded street, busy feet hustle by him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister shopping trip for S/O. Eliza/Alex, Alex/John, Angelica/John Church, Peggy/Maria

“Come on,” Angelica moaned at her sister. “I wanted to have left an hour ago. Why am I always waiting on you?”

“And Peggy. It’s not just me who isn’t ready. Peggy slept in too.”

“Because you decided to stay up and get drunk while crying over Christmas movies.”

“Firstly, it was Peggy’s fault,” Eliza said, slipping her purse in her bag. “And secondly, if you’re annoyed you didn’t get invited you would have been if you were home but you wanted to go get dinner with your boyfriend and didn’t come home until an hour ago and expected us to be ready.”

“Which is really irresponsible,” Peggy smirked as she came into the room, thankfully already dressed. She went past her sisters and took her red coat off the door and put it on over the top of her jeans and jumper. “Are you two coming or not?” she asked as she walked out the door. Eliza laughed and Angelica smiled at her youngest sister, knowing there was no stopping her, and arm in arm the two oldest Schuyler sisters followed her out the door. 

By the time they had locked up and reached the foyer Peggy had hailed a cab and was just about to get into it when her sisters caught up with her. “C’mon slowpokes,” she laughed as they got in behind her. 

“You hush,” Angie chided her. “Just because you never lock the door.”

“The people in  _ Friends  _ don’t.”

“Peggy I’ve told you before,” Angie started as Eliza tried not to giggle. “The people in  _ Friends _ are not real!”

“How dare you!” Peggy exclaimed, holding a hand over her heart.

“Ang, I think you broke Pegs,” Eliza laughed.

“Peggy, you should know by now that you can’t live your life like a television show. That’s how you end up getting robbed.”

“But Chandler is my spirit animal and Phoebe is my actual inspiration and Rachel was my first girl crush. You can’t take that away from me!”

“She’s not trying to do that, hon,” Eliza said, taking Peggy’s hand. “She just wants you to be more responsible and remember to lock the door.”

“Maria doesn’t care that I’m irresponsible,” Peggy muttered.

“Are you kidding me?” Angelica said, having heard Peggy’s comment. “Maria is maybe even more irresponsible than you. I mean you’re perfect for each other but there’s an actual disaster waiting to happen.”

“Aw Lizzie did you hear that? Angie said something nice about my Maria,” Peggy gushed while Angelica stared at her, clearly resisting the urge to face-palm. 

“Pegs I think you missed her point,” Eliza laughed.

“Stop finding this hilarious,” Ang grumbled.

“But it is hilarious,” she said, whipping her phone out when it pinged. “You insulted and praised their relationship in one breath and Peggy, true to form, decided to focus on the positives.”

Peggy winked at her and Angie rolled her shoulders a little, as though shaking off the remains of the argument. Eliza’s phone pinged again and her fingers started flying across her keyboard.

“Oooh, who are you texting?” Peggy asked, kicking her shin. “Alexander again?”

“No,” Eliza shock her head slightly, still concentrating on her phone. “John.”

“Oh,” said Angelica. “How are the two of you now?”

Eliza lifted her head and looked at her sister. “We’re a lot better now,” she smiled and Angelica smiled back at her. 

“How long has he been dating Alex for now?” Peggy asked.

“Nine months now. Actually I’m surprised it isn’t any longer than that.”

“Eliza, you’re the reason that they’ve only been dating for nine months. Alex was madly in love with you for three years and then one day he realises he loves his best friend in the same way he loves you? Of course he freaked out and didn’t talk to you about it for six months.”

Angelica snorted. “Sounds like Alex. Does he ever talk about his problems?”

“He’s been a lot better about it recently. Having John helps. Part of that is probably down to the fact that John was the main worry he had and once that got sorted he didn’t have as much to worry about.”

“And how are you about it now?” Angelica asked, studying her sister.

“Like I said it’s been nine months since things changed and we’re all fine now. We’ve got a nice little routine going and I love it. I even love John now, not like Pegg,y he’s ridiculously gay, but I still love him because of how much he loves Alex, if that makes sense? It’s nice having someone who understands what I’m going through with loving Alex, because sometimes he’s not the easiest man to love, and John’s incredible with that. He’s incredible with me. I still sometimes can’t believe that this is my life now, especially when I’m spending time with just John but I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

“And now you’re going shopping for your boyfriend’s boyfriend’s Christmas present,” smiled Peggy.

“Yeah, I have no idea what to get John that is both appropriate and tasteful and sweet and shows how much I care for him.”

“Wow, you’re life is so weird, darling,” Angelica laughed, basking in the happiness her sister obviously showed.

“You shush,” Eliza said, knocking her shoulder against her sister’s. “Just because you found your boyfriend and he is sensible, responsible and normal and makes you happy does not mean that the rest of us are weird.”

“Well we are,” Peggy interjected.

“I mean,” Eliza continued on, “Your John is great and I’m really happy for you and your apple pie life you’re going to have with your successful careers and 2.6 children.”

“Hey, Ang, remember when we thought that Eliza would settle down to the normal apple pie white picket fence life before you and now her relationship has one person we thought wouldn’t be there?”

“I agree,” Ang smiled, her eyes moving from Peggy’s to Eliza’s where she meet her sister’s gaze. “I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Eliza reached for Angelica’s hand and the three of them held each other’s hands until their cab stopped. They paid and climbed out before holding hands again. 

“We’re so adorable, you know that?” Peggy said, squeezing the hands of her two sisters on either side of her. 

“I know, hon,” Eliza said, pressing a kiss to her sister’s hair.

“Right so shopping,” Angelica said, taking charge. “Who needs what?”

“I’ve got for everyone except John,” Eliza said.

“I don’t know if what I ordered for Maria is going to get here in time because I might have ordered it too late so I need to buy something to replace that,” Peggy said almost sheepishly. “Oh, and dad. I haven’t got anything for dad yet.”

“Okay, and I just need something small for Maria, Alex and John and I need to go pick up what I ordered for my John,” Ang said, mentally counting them off.

“You’re getting things for all our signifs?” Eliza said, looking at her sister in wonder.

“It’s Christmas. They’re family so they get something, even if it’s just a little trinket," she replied, trying to shrug it off like it wasn't important and not something her two sisters now loved her even more because of it.

“C’mon then, faster we get through this the faster we can get food,” Peggy said, tugging on their hands like she was a little child again and not a woman in her twenties.

“You are insatiable, you know that?” Eliza laughed, at the same time that Angelica did. Picking up the pace so all three of them were walking at the same speed Angelica turned to her sisters and said, “Okay then ladies, time to get to work.”


	19. Hamarliza: Lonely Pup in the Christmas Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Eliza/Maria: fluff

Eliza and Maria were on the couch making out when Alex came home. “Evening, loves,” he said.

They both waved distractedly at him and he stood in the doorway and laughed. “Ladies, as much as I appreciate the sight I’ve come home to I would like to speak to you.” They girls broke apart and Maria kissed Eliza one last time before they shifted so Alex could fit into the space between them. With a nod to each other above his head they leaned him to kiss him on his cheeks simultaneously to hear him laugh again. 

“So how was work?” Eliza asked.

Maria stared at her. “Are you kidding me? Alex has barely been home for a minute and wants to speak to us about something, which will probably not be work related, and yet you ask him how work was? Do you want a thirty minute lecture, because if so I’m not staying for it. I’ll go make tea or something and you can sit and suffer through the rant.”

“Hey!” Alex and Eliza said. “I’m not that bad,” Alex said as Eliza added “You know I was only being polite.”

“That was kind of funny because you both got the same angry look on your face and it’s a cute look.”

Alex kissed Maria on the forehead. “Can I speak now?”

“If I say yes do you promise that it’s not about work?” Behind him Eliza rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

“Yes I can.”

“Then you may speak.”

“So I have news,” Alex said dramatically, causing Maria to go “oooh” and Eliza to laugh. “Shut up, I’m being serious.”

“No, you’re being dramatic and while usually I love it Eliza can’t take you seriously.”

“Hey! It’s you I can’t take seriously, not Alex.”

“Can we return to the point?”

“Yeah we’re not being very agreeable today,” Eliza realised.

“That’s not true, you were being very agreeable earlier until Alex came home,” Maria winked at her.

“Can I continue?”

“Yes dear,” Eliza said, kissing his hand.

“Okay, so I was thinking about Christmas and family and I know that you have an amazing family, Eliza, but Maria and I only really have you.” Maria took his other hand and it calmed him down a fraction more. “So I was thinking about family and you two and stuff and I thought of what I wanted to give you for Christmas. So,” he briefly took his hands back to get his phone out of his pocket and unlock it. “If you want to look at the first picture on the camera roll,” he said, handing it to Eliza.

She looked confused, knowing his camera was only used when Maria, her sisters or herself stole it to take selfies or photographic evidence of Alex sleeping, but opened the app and started looking. “Uh, babe? What’s this?” She turned the phone so both Maria and Alex could see the photo of a small smiling labrador, all cream coloured with floppy ears.

“It’s a puppy!” Maria said with excitement. “Alex, did you get us a flipping puppy for Christmas?”

“Yes,” he said, smiling as much as the puppy in the picture. 

“Alex, sweetie,” Eliza gushed, “you are incredible. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted a puppy for.”

“Actually I do. Peggy told me. I also know that you had a puppy when you were younger, Mia, and it was one of the best parts of your childhood. Peggy also said that if I got a puppy it might make sure I take care of myself better so you two don’t have to worry as much.”

Eliza threw her arms around him and hugged him tight while Maria pressed kisses to any part of his face that she could reach. “Ah, I love you so much. When are we getting them?”

“We’re gonna go pick him up tomorrow. That’s why I told you tonight.”

“I’ll just ignore the part where we have a new puppy in the house over Christmas because we are getting a puppy! Maria you’re going to need to stop doing that before the puppy gets here or it might copy you.”

“I don’t know about that,” she replied in between kisses, “watching a puppy attack Alex might just be the cutest thing ever.”

“Alex is already the cutest thing ever, Mia. He is getting us an actual puppy for Christmas!”

“I know!”

“So, good idea?” Alex asked.

“Brilliant idea,” the girls agreed before they continued their celebratory assault. 


	20. Whamilton: Gonna be lonely this Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whamilton: meet-cute, pre-slash or gen

The bar was quiet, but that was to be expected from nine o’clock on a Tuesday night. There was the usual patrons nursing their drinks and a first date happening in the corner but it wasn’t overly crowded. George Washington didn’t have much to do except pull the occasional pint and watch the snow blowing gently outside the bar door. It was nice to have this empty space to reflect in so close to Christmas. Four days left. Four days left until a holiday about family and being with the ones you loved. Then after that only another week until the year was over. Another year gone by. Another year that he’d finish alone.

He was lost in thought for a moment when the door flew open. The cold air rushed in until the door swung violently back, trapping the air back outside. A few patrons had turned to look at this commotion but it hadn’t caused that much of a scene due to the un-impressionable minds of his regulars. The young man who had come in marched angrily up to the bar and plonked himself down on a barstool right in the centre of the bar, almost deliberately monopolising George’s attention. 

“Can I just get something strong?” he asked, almost in a moan, when George looked at him. George looked skeptically at the size of the man but acquiesced and poured a small tumblr; hoping that it wouldn’t kill the man. He slid it over to him and watched in a mixture of awe and horror as he downed the thing in one.

“You do realise that wasn’t a shot right?”

The man glared at him, evidently not caring about the statement of the obvious. He gestured for another one and George poured him another but held back on giving it to him. “You can get this if you promise to sip at it like a normal person drinking at nine on a Tuesday. No shots.”

The man looked like he was going to argue but decided that it was better to get the alcohol and nodded before making grabby hands at it. When he was given it he took a large gulp of it, simply to prove a point, and started smirking into his glass as he nursed the rest of it.

“Okay, kid, I’m not going to pry but there must be something up if you’re drinking like this at this time. You wanna talk and I’m here?”

“Don’t you have anything better to do than fulfilling bar clichés?”

George poured another pint before it was even asked for and passed it down the end of the bench. “No, I don’t. And what do you mean bar clichés?”

“Asking the weird man drinking at dumb times what his problems are. If you wipe down the bar or clean out a glass while I do so I will jump over this bar.”

George shrugged and pulled out a cloth slinging it over his shoulder with a laugh when the man glared again. “Hey, I didn’t doubt you would. So, are you gonna talk or?”

“Fine yes, I’ll talk. I have had the shittiest day at work and all because I work with idiots I might be getting fired. It’s less than a week until some commercialised holiday that the rest of the world, including my boss, believes in and yet they’d still fire me. I didn’t even do anything that bad. All I did was punch someone who deserved to be punched and then I didn’t apologise for it because I am not a child and cannot be made to apologise for my actions like that. But because I may have punched someone kind of important and someone who may or not be the head of a rival company I get in shit for it because it drags our name down against our opposition. But I punched it so that should count for something but all I get is the ‘Alexander why you so dumb’ talk again. I wish I was paraphrasing but my boss may have just given up on me even though I have poured my life into this company. It’s the one thing going for me and now I might lose it.” 

The man, Alexander, was getting more and more agitated as he spoke. He looked like he was ready to punch someone again, whether it was the man he punched originally, his boss, or even himself by accident.

“So why did you punch him then?”

“I didn’t think I’d lose my job over it but he was being transphobic and homophobic and biphobic and every other phobic you could think of it. He started off making comments about Betsey, one of our senior managers, and ew the woman is like a sister to me of course I have to defend her and then he went after Laf and then everyone else I care about and then me. It was like he knew that I was the one who would get the most offended and rise to the bait but I couldn’t help it. He went after everyone and everything I love and stand for it and expected me just to take it. I mean usually when he does something like that there’s someone there to stop me but there wasn’t today so I just straight out punched him in his smarmy face.” Alexander punctuated his speech by throwing back the rest of his drink, grimacing slightly at the burn. 

“Could you explain that to your boss?”

“Would he even care?” Alexander muttered.

“Maybe? It’s Christmas so he might be more lenient and just suspend you over the holidays or something.”

“He wouldn’t do that. I’m the only one who wants to work over Christmas anyway.”

“How come?”

“Everyone else has families to go and spend it with. As much as I love them I’d rather spend it by myself then tagging along on their family days.”

“Makes sense,” George said, taking the towel off his shoulder to wipe at a bit of the counter.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t do that?”

“I made no promises.”

“Fine. Tell me about yourself. Most people get annoyed if I talk for too long.”

“Can you handle another drink?”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Actually I was just planning on making sure you stayed quiet.”

Alex gestured for the drink and once he had it George began to speak. “George Washington, bar owner. Been a bit of a drifter since I moved here. My high school girlfriend died young and I didn’t really know how to focus after that so I came out here. I’ve been struggling ever since but I pretty much own this bar now, as tiny as it may be, and that sort of gave me purpose. The only real friends I have are those idiots down the end and my family are still too sympathetic and worrying for me to be comfortable around them.”

“Yeah, Christmas sucks.”

George laughed at that. “I guess it does when you’re alone.”

“Well, assuming I am not fired by then would you like to meet me for dinner on Christmas? Everywhere will be stupidly expensive but I’ll find a snack bar or something.”

“Yeah, that actually sounds great.”

“Well, George it was nice to meet you, thank you for the alcohol and everything but I should probably go home while I can.”

Alex tried to stand up and promptly slumped over his seat again. George shook his head and extended a hand over the bar to steady him. “Just wait an hour and I’ll close up. Make sure you get home in one peace?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Alex smiled properly for the first time since coming into the bar. “Can I get another drink while I wait?”

“You aren’t getting anymore shots!”

“I didn’t say shot I said drink!”

“Something small then. And no more shots.”

“Deal,” Alex said, and they shook hands on it before continuing to chat the rest of the hour away.


	21. Theolip: They Said There'd Be Peace on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia/Philip hosting Christmas dinner for their parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification Theodosia Sr. is Theo and Theodosia Jr. is Dosie

“Hey, love, are you stressing again?” Theodosia slipped into the room and started laying out plates, enquiring after her boyfriend who was chewing on his lip as he frantically ran back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room. He nodded distractedly and made to run out of the door again when she caught him by the arm. “Philip, breathe. I’m going through the same thing as you. We could even argue that it’s worse for me?”

“How is it worse?” he said, looping his arms around her waist.

“I don’t have any siblings. You do. In principle that makes my parents more protective than yours.”

“Okay, but remember my dad when we first told him we were dating.”

She laughed her bell-laugh and kissed his jaw. “Your dad is insane. I mean I love him and he’s practically family but he’s a bit dramatic at times.”

“A bit?!”

“Okay, stop acting like you don’t have that trait either,” she stared him down.

“Dosie, I’m just nervous.”

“That’s fine, babe. But it’ll be great.” She took a deep breathe to reassure herself as much as him. “What are we not going to do?”

“No burning the food and no killing the family.”

“Right. Speaking of, I’m going to go check on the food if you can finish laying the table?”

“Yeah, just shout if you need help taking anything out of the oven or anything.”

“Thanks, I will do,” she said kissing him before she stepped out of his arms and went through their tiny corridor back to their kitchen.

“Love you,” Philip shouted back to her.

“Love you too,” she called back before they both got back to their jobs. 

When the table was set and anything that could be taken out was Philip came back through to the kitchen and hopped up on the table. “Remind me why we’re hosting Christmas in the middle of the week and not on Sunday?”

“You know why. We wanted to do this but then your grandpa decided he was doing it before we could ask and as we knew he had the room and resources to actually be able to cook for everyone we decided just to make a smaller meal during the week and this was the day that all of our parents could manage.”

“I know. I just don’t understand why you want to take all of this stress upon yourself, Dosie. I mean you’re an actual supermom and baby is still six months away.”

“Mmm,” she patted her stomach a little, imagining that the bump was more visible. “I just wanted to prove that I could. So that when we do have a family of our own I’m ready.”

“Dose, we’re going through all of this so you can test yourself on being  a good mom?”

She nodded absently, back to checking the instructions and the oven timer. “Dosie, look at me.” He held one hand out for her and pulled her in towards him when she took it. Still sitting on the counter, she stepped in between his legs and leant her head on his chest. “Dosie, you are going to be the best mom possible. I know you keep looking at our parents as examples but you need to stop comparing yourself to them before you’ve even had a chance. You’re one of the most caring and smart people I know and you’re going to make an excellent mom. Oh darling, just you wait, okay? You need to stop comparing yourself because you’re going to blow them all away.” She smiled and although Philip couldn’t see it he knew she was and kissed the top of her head. 

They stayed in their little bubble for a minute until a timer went down and they sprung into action, throwing oven gloves across the room and trying not to get hit by the heat when the oven door was opened. 

In all their commotion they hadn’t heard anyone come in until Eliza announced herself, “Well this smells lovely.” Theo immediately ran into her open arms and welcomed her warm hug while Philip stood waiting impatiently for his mom hug. “Mom, why do you like my girlfriend so much more than me?”

Theo just blew him a kiss and went to hug Alexander who had just entered the room. “Sorry, it’s Christmas and I’m in a hug mood.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologise for hugging family, you know that, Dosie.” Alexander smiled at her and she hugged him again. Tears were starting to well up in the corners of her eyes and she quickly busied herself with the turkey so no one asked her why she was getting so emotional. 

“Is there anything I can help you with, dear?” Eliza asked.

“It’s okay. If you go sit down Philip can get you a drink.”

“And what if you need my help?”

“Babe, I’m not touching the turkey until it cools so I’m putting vegetables and potatoes into bowls. I’m sure I can manage that.”  Philip still kissed her on her cheek before escorting his parents through. 

As if some magical force had told him to wait for Alexander to clear the area, it was barely five minutes before Aaron Burr came in. In the lack of a turkey commotion they heard the doorbell ring and Philip called out he’d get it so Dosie kept on stirring gravy until her parents came through to the kitchen.

“Hey, baby. Thought we’d come say hi quickly before we go through,” Aaron laughed as he hugged his daughter.

“You make it sound like I’m not coming through right now.”

“Oh are you now?” Philip asked.

“Yes I am and you’re going to plate up turkey.” Dosie said, picking up the gravy boat and following her father down the small corridor to the table.

Everyone greeted each other with much due enthusiasm, their fathers having gotten over the majority of what was ailing their relationship when Philip and Dosie announced theirs. 

After Philip had brought through the last plates they said grace quickly, all holding hands around the relatively small table, before they tucked in. Eliza complemented Dosie on her cooking, saying that when she had children she would make a wonderful mother if this was her level of skill. Dosie just blushed with her head bowed over her plate until Philip kicked her chin. She turned to glare at him but he was smiling so she made a small miniscule nodding motion and he rose to his feet. “I would like to propose a toast,” he said, holding his glass up. “To Dosie, love of my life, a wonderful girlfriend, chef, and who I’m positive will also be an amazing mother in six months time. To Dosie,” he called, and Eliza simply raised her glass a little before putting it down and getting up to go and hug her children properly. 

“Congratulations. I do feel like I’m not old enough to be a grandmother yet,” she added with a small glare at the pair, “but I’m so proud of you both and you’re going to make amazing parents.” Hugging Dosie tightly she whispered in her ear, “I’ll maybe mention to Philip later that he’ll have a brother a month or two older than his son at a later date, shall I?” Dosie and Eliza grinned at each and amongst all the congratulations and merriment that followed Dosie made sure to catch Eliza’s eye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there's not more of Alex and Aaron's reaction but I wanted to have the Eliza and Dosie moment instead.


	22. JeffMads: My True Love Gave to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JeffMads: secret Santa, friend to lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm just posting two at the same time. I'm too lazy to wait until tonight.

The office had been running a Secret Santa for the past four years and yet this was the first year that Thomas Jefferson was really happy with who he had been given. Buying a present for his boss put too much expectation on him, a bath set for some girl who worked in the administration side was too generic and impersonal and finding a gift for Burr had been an actual nightmare. But this year the name he’d pulled out of the hat had read ’James Madison’ and he had to fight to conceal the grin on his face. Now was his chance to show that his best friend meant more to him than that. It was the perfect opportunity.

So he started researching. He made a document listing all the things he knew James liked and started planning gift ideas from that list. He’d bought gifts for his friend in the past but this was different. This was the first time he’d be able to admit just how much he cared about him without putting his heart directly in the firing line. It was the perfect cover to admit he was in love with his best friend, while also not at the same time. In between actual work and at lunchtimes when he was technically meant to take a break he opened up the document and edited the list. He had to narrow it down to the perfect gift somehow, and he had to find something that at least looked like it fit into the price limit, even if it cost slightly more. It took two weeks of deliberating before he managed to find the perfect gift and then a week for the order to arrive. Really he was just glad they had drawn the names on the first or else it wouldn’t have arrived in time and all his work would have been for nought. 

The gift exchange was arranged for the last Thursday as some people had booked off holidays from the 23rd and it was the last day when the people all involved with the draw were all likely to be there. At the start of the day gifts were all collected in and then at lunch time all the employees involved met in the largest conference room. The room was fairly packed but luckily it was a large enough room that no one was squished in. Of those who had managed to get seats most were eating their lunch and laughing as they waited for Washington to come in. Thomas hadn’t managed to get a seat as he’d been in his office having a last minute panic but James had. When James noticed Thomas had entered he gave up his chair to the same girl Thomas had had for his Secret Santa last year and come to stand with him. Thomas tried not to read too much into it, it was a solidarity thing that came of being best friends and nothing more.

When Washington finally came in a couple of people cheered and he smiled at them until he got them to shut up so he could proceed with the exchange. “Afternoon all. As usual I’m sorry for cutting into your lunch breaks but I don’t think anyone here minds too much,” he sad with a quick glance around the room. “Okay so I’m just going to distribute presents randomly from the pile, all name tags are printed on etc. etc. You can open the gift now if you want or you can leave it for when you get home or for Christmas or whatever. It’s your personal choice. It’s called Secret Santa but you want to announce  _ afterwards  _ that it was your gift I’m not going to stop you.” Thomas concentrated on his breathing, not knowing if it would be better or worse if James opened his gift now. “Let’s begin then.”

Washington made fairly quick work of distributing the piles of presents. Everyone was fairly good at waiting until they were all handed out before they opened theirs due to the logistics of opening their own present and passing on the next one. Thomas got his before James did and weighed the purple wrapped box in his hands carefully, already deciding he’d go to his office and open it in a minute. James smiled at him quickly before he had to pass someone else their present. Eventually (although in truth it was only a minute or two later) James received his present. As he was one of the last ones to receive his gifts the people who were waiting to open theirs decided just to go for it; some ripping at their paper like children while some tried to preserve their paper to use again. Thomas decided to leave before it was too late so he quickly exited the room, James on his heels. 

When they were in the hallway Thomas noticed James was still following him and slowed down so they could walk together. “I figured you’d go to your office to open yours. That is, if you are opening yours today,” when Thomas nodded his assent James continued. “Is it okay if I come with you? It’s kind of lonesome opening presents by yourself.”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Thomas said and they continued on their way to Thomas’ office in a peaceful silence. James always knew the right thing to say to him, Thomas mused, even if he said nothing at all. 

When they reached Thomas’ office he ushered James in before him and then closed the door behind himself, trying to control his beating heart. James was going to open the gift he’d been carefully planning for weeks right in front of him and now he couldn’t run anywhere. 

“Do you want to open yours first or second?” James asked from the floor, sitting cross legged with his back to the desk. He gestured to the space next to him and Thomas sat down on the floor. It felt more intimate like this, sitting on the floor of his office. 

“I’m okay with going first, if that’s okay?” Thomas asked, secretly trying to prolong the time before James had to open his. 

James smiled at him and Thomas tried not to stare at him. Instead he turned his attention to the box in his hands, shaking it gently next to his ear. Upon hearing nothing he put it back down again and started to carefully tear off the wrapping paper. When the paper fell off there was a fancy box sitting in his lap. He carefully lifted up the lid and placed it to the side before he lifted out the package inside. It was a winter coat, thick and cosy with a fluffy collar. The doe brown colour was accented with little ribbons of purple woven down the seams and around the wrists. 

“This is incredible,” Thomas sighed holding the coat in his hands. He couldn’t imagine how someone had managed to find a coat like this within the price limit and he didn’t know anyone who cared about him enough to buy him something so precious.

“I’m going to open mine now,” James said, pulling Thomas out of his reverie. Thomas was grateful his present was consuming his thoughts so he could nod dumbly at James’ statement without showing the fear he was feeling.

James’ method of opening presents was similar to his own and Thomas watched with bated breath as he slowly unwrapped the gift. Inside the box was a pinstriped aquamarine and purple tie with a matching pocket square and pair of silver cufflinks embedded with real aquamarine stones.

“Thomas, this is beautiful.” Thomas tried not to freeze at how that was worded until he saw that James was full out beaming at him.

“How did you know that was from me?”

“Thomas, no one else knows me well enough to buy something I’ve desperately wanted for years. You know I’ve always wanted a really nice pair of cufflinks that didn’t look tacky and that I care about birthstones. The only other person who knows that about me is my sister. Also no one else would buy me a matching set with a tie, pocket square and cufflinks that are both showy and yet subdued. This as your taste written all over it.” He paused for a second before looking right at Thomas. “Thank you,” he said with the utmost sincerity.

“I think I should be saying that to you. The coat’s from you isn’t it?”

“Yeah I didn’t hide that very well did I?” James laughed nervously.

“I can’t believe you’d do this for me.”

“Me neither. This is just so… Thomas, this isn’t something you get for just anyone.”

“Well you’re not just anyone,” Thomas admitted before he could stop himself.

“I’m not?” James asked, feeling properly nervous now. 

“Of course not.” Thomas barely had time to say anything else before James had leaned over to kiss him. 

When they broke apart Thomas turned to James and grinned. “No offense to our gift giving skills but that was definitely better than the coat.” James just laughed and leaned into kiss him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finding the presents for this was so hard.


	23. Marliza: So on with the boots, back out into the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marliza meet cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss snow. Haven't had any since October. FFS Scotland

It happened at the worst possible moments, as it always does when you remember something vital you’d forgotten. Eliza had just started a new chapter on her holiday read and was cuddled up on her sofa with a thick blanket around her. Her new mug of hot chocolate was clasped tightly in one hand, her thin fingers wrapped around a ceramic painting of smiling animals in festive jumpers. To put it simply: she was cosy, and she was inside. She flicked over her page and continued reading until the word ‘angel’ caught her eye. She sat up with a jolt holding her arm out so hot chocolate didn’t spill on her blanket. She swore softly and regretfully stared over at the direction of her window, the magenta curtains preventing her from seeing the cold night she now had to get ready to go back into. 

With much muttered grumbling that only she was privy to she shed her thick blanket for her wintery coat. Throwing her scarf around her neck and pulling her gloves on, she quickly poured her drink into a thermos and grabbed her purse and keys before leaving her apartment. 

It wasn’t the coldest night outside for December but it was colder than her sofa and she shivered even in her thick pink coat. Her boots trudged along the familiar streets around her apartment as she made her way down towards the grocery store. She sipped from her hot chocolate and cursed her own forgetfulness. Usually she was the most organised of all her sisters and was the one to put up Post It notes around the apartment reminding each other of what needed to be bought. Maybe it was holiday brain that had caused her to slip up, or maybe it was the knowledge that Angie couldn’t find it that had prevented her from writing one out in the first place. Either way here she was at seven o’clock at night leaving behind the warmth of her reading spot and the comfort of a favourite book to go out and buy Angie’s favourite Christmas pudding. She’d already enquired at the shops for it three times and on the last time the store owner had told her he’d set one aside for her to pick up. Eliza drank a little more of her hot chocolate and sped up slightly. Niceties only went so far and there was no guarantee that he wouldn’t decide to sell it on to someone else before she got to it. 

She checked her watch again and started speed walking, knowing the shop would close in ten minutes. She nudged past someone on the street and sent a quick apology to them, only noticing the edge of a deep violet coat and the curl of dark hair. 

Eliza half ran to the door when she could see it and arrived there just in time to see the owner heading towards the door to flip the Open sign. He shook his head in a good-natured way when he saw it was her and opened the door to let her in. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late, it totally slipped my mind,” she gushed as they moved towards the till. He smiled at her again and found the pudding he had put behind the counter. “Thank you so much for this,” she smiled as she payed.

“It’s Christmas, love. Everyone forgets something. You know one year I nearly forgot a turkey and we had to eat the frozen leftovers from Thanksgiving. My wife was not impressed.” Eliza laughed as she thanked him again and turned round to go out, only to be stopped by a wall of purple.

“Omph.”

“Hey, are you oka-?” The wall had a nice voice but it stopped short when Eliza righted herself and looked at who she’d knocked into. 

“It’s you!” Eliza gasped as she began to blush slightly, feeling her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. “I am so sorry, I think that makes it twice in ten minutes I’ve knocked into you and I swear I’m not that kind of person and I didn’t mean to.”

The girl, for it was a girl of around her own age, smiled at her, her deep lips curling up. “I get it. You seem to be the kind of person to leave Christmas shopping until the last minute though,” she said nodding towards the bag in Eliza’s hand.

“I’m not usually that person either but it’s for my sister and if she doesn’t have this particularly brand on Christmas Eve she’d kill me or something.”

Red Lips laughed. “Well she sounds like a delight.”

“That’s what my other sister would say,” Eliza grinned, already feeling better with only a smile and a few words from the other girl. 

The owner coughed lightly and the girls broke further apart. His eyes were twinkling and he beckoned Red Lips forward so she could pay for her items. While she searched through her purse for the change he winked at Eliza who blushed more. 

“Well,” said Red Lips once she’d finished collecting her items. “It was nice meeting you Miss…?”

“Eliza Schuyler.”

“Miss Schuyler. I’m Maria Lewis,” she said holding out her free hand for what looked like a handshake before she grabbed Eliza’s other hand instead. “Do you have any plans for the rest of the night?”

“I was just going to go back home and finish reading.”

“I was going to go to this little dessert bar I know of that makes the best fudge cake if you would maybe like to come with me?”

“I could pay for it to make up for running into you. Twice,” Eliza offered, already accepting the offer of company.

“Oh no, don’t be silly,” Maria said as she led them out into the street. “It would be my treat for having you as company.”

Eliza grinned at her and Maria smiled back and together they made their way down the streets of New York.


	24. Melams: Romance Can Blossom At Any Old Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria/John/Eliza/Alex: getting together for Christmas. 
> 
> Light angst warning because of Alexander. Also lots of pining and dumb children being in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally didn't have Maria in it and then I read 177(6) and wanted to add her in (also so I'd have a different ship and not a second Elams chapter). Also merry Christmas eve! I'm so excited

Alex was stressed out to the max. Christmas time was not the best time for a college study, with numerous essays due in for every class. Even for Alex, who was weeks ahead and writing twice the amount required, he was still under constant pressure to meet deadlines. His bloodstream was fast becoming pure caffeine and his sleep schedule was wrecked more than usual. He was living on an less than three hours of sleep a day, and that only happened when he fell asleep at his keyboard. Alex was lost in his little world that narrowed down to him, his laptop and whatever cup had coffee left in it. 

Unbeknownst to him his friends were worrying about him. Eliza spent half her time writing her own essays and worrying about Alex, occasionally sneaking into his dorm room to drop off a sandwich to forcefully remind him to eat. John had taken it a step further and had unofficially moved into Alex’s room to oversee him. This was to the great relief of Alex’s roommate Burr as now he didn’t have to worry about Alex working himself to death or checking on his roommate’s health all the time. Maria was constantly torn between hugging Alex until he learned to breathe like a normal person, or doing the same to Eliza or John.

By the time finals were over and the last deadlines had passed John and Eliza both felt themselves relaxed slightly as there own workload had ceased, until they noticed that Alex just wouldn’t stop. They met at the campus coffee shop one day; the shop itself a lot quieter now the study period was over. 

“Eliza, we have to get him to stop. He’s going to work himself to death like this,” John despaired before they’d even sat down.

“I know, John, I know. He won’t listen to us. If he won’t listen to Burr or anyone else what hope do we have?”

“We have the best chance, Liza. I just...,” John cut himself off with a deep sigh. “I can’t watch him do this to himself over and over again. Being in that room with him it’s toxic but there’s nothing you can do to get to him. He’s just lost.”

“Sssh,” Eliza said taking John’s hand in hers. “We’ll get through to him. I know he’ll listen to you.” Eliza said quietly, pushing her own feelings aside to appeal to John.

“He’s more likely to listen to you,” John replied, hardly listening to what Eliza had just said.

“We’ll find a way, okay?” They sat in the coffee shop in a relative silence, each lost in their own thoughts of Alex.

When Eliza got back to her dorm room she promptly threw herself down on her bed. She barely raised her head as she felt the bed shift and a comforting hand start stroking through her curls. “Mmm, honey, I know, I know. It’ll be okay. You can get through to him right?” Maria tried to force her voice to sound comforting but she knew Eliza would be too distracted to hear Maria’s own fears coming through. “Sweetie, come here,” Maria shifted and pulled Eliza into a proper hug, still smoothing her hair as she did so. “We’ll figure something out, okay. We’ll tie him to his bed or steal all of his coffee or secretly feed him sleeping pills,” Eliza let out a weak laugh and curled into Maria’s chest a little more. Maria tried to ignore her heart and kept talking about Alex, “Alex is… Eliza I don’t even know the words to justify what Alexander is.”

“Alexander is the only person who would have the words to describe himself.”

“You’re right, and he wouldn’t be modest about it. He’d write a whole essay without mentioning any of his flaws.”

“Flaws like staying awake for weeks at a time with only a few hours of sleep when he really needs it?”

“Caffeine addiction keeping him alive?”

“See between the three of us we could write a comprehensive study of Alex’s flaws.”

“The three of us?” Maria asked.

“You, me and John.”

“Right,” Maria drawled, concentrating on the feel of Eliza’s hair under her hand and not the complexity of matters of the heart. She knew both Eliza and John were in love with Alex and she knew she’d sacrifice her claim to his heart to make either of them happy. There was the selfish part of her weighing up the odds and she knew if she wanted to be happy in any small way she knew she’d have to be ready to pick up the pieces and play second fiddle to Alex. It was morally dubious, and she knew she shouldn’t be working out a way to  make herself happy from the mess that would one day happy, but she saw it more as being prepared to fix things in the fallout. 

“Honeybun,” Eliza said, lifting her head to look right at Maria. Maria tried not to focus on the curve of her lips or the way they formed her name. “Thank you, Maria.” She smiled and Maria melted a little more and tried to think of anything to stop herself from kissing Eliza, but conjuring images of John and Alex helped very little. Thankfully, or so she thought, Eliza snuggled back down, tucking her head down on Maria’s chest. 

Maria kept stroking through Eliza’s hair until her breathing evened out. When Maria was sure that Eliza was deep enough asleep, she moved enough so that they were both lying down, and managed to wrap a blanket around them. Pressing a kiss to Eliza’s forehead Maria tried to get to sleep, letting thoughts of Alex and John wash over her as she held on to Eliza.

Maria woke up to Eliza nuzzling at her neck and the sound of a camera clicking. She lifted her head to see John with his phone out, smiling down at them. She raised her eyebrow at him as he lowered his phone and shrugged. “It was very cute,” he said and although he smiled it looked strained and his eyes betrayed how tired he was.

“Did you sleep at all last night?”

“Yes I did! I went out for a Christmas meal with my sister and then came home and wrapped presents. Ironically I fell asleep brainstorming ways to help Alex.”

Maria smiled and was about to say something more when Eliza woke up. “Morning,” she yawned, sitting up and smoothing her hair, tying it up when Maria automatically handed her a hair tie. “Why are you standing in our doorway?” she asked, addressing John who was still standing there.

“It’s Christmas eve,” he started before Eliza interrupted, clapping and brightening up. “Yes, so we need to help Alex today.”

“Why today?” Maria asked.

“We can’t let him be like this over Christmas and he can’t end the year by running himself into the ground. So we’re gonna put on Christmas jumpers and we’re going to go and have a deep conversation with Alex about things.”

They both nodded and started getting changed, John having left to go and get them gingerbread lattes. Eliza didn’t let Maria leave until she’d decorated her hair, tying red ribbons into Maria’s hair in little intricate plaits and bows. Eliza was a fast worker and they knew the queue for coffee would be long enough that John wouldn’t be waiting long for them. 

When they left arm in arm they met with John. Eliza exchanged a kiss on his cheek for her coffee and Maria smiled and followed suit. Arm in arm they made the short walk to Alex’s dorm room. Aaron was leaving the room as they approached and muttered a quick greeting to them before waving them on their way. Undeterred they went to the door and Maria knocked on it. “Alex, sweetie, let us in,” she called.

“We’re all here,” Eliza added before looking at John. “Wee brought coffee.”

The door opened and Alex peeked out at them. “I thought you banned me from having coffee?”

“It’s Christmas,” John said, thrusting the coffee into Alex’s waiting hands. 

“Come in,” he said, throwing the door open and heading back inside. Eliza picked up and folded the jumpers that were thrown about and Maria gently closed his laptop. John reached out to Alex and got him to sit down on his bed. Alex sat cross legged on the bed and Eliza picked up a brush and came behind him, stretching her legs out on either side of him. Maria and John sat on either side of him and took his hands in theirs.

“What is all this for?” Alex asked, looking down at his clasped hands.

“Alex, you’re worrying us. You need to stop doing this to yourself,” John said.

“I’m not doing it on purpose!”

“We know, dear, we know. But it’s hurting us to watch you work yourself too hard. You’re the smartest person we know yet you can’t seem to stop. It’s Christmas, we need you to stop.” Maria managed to get out as a tear started to slide down her face. John reached over and wiped it off with his thumb.

“Why do you care so much? No one else has been looking after me constantly?”

“We love you,” Eliza said, tying his hair into a bun.

“I know and I love you all but it’s not the same,” Alex moaned as John and Maria sent each other panicked looks. 

“Alex, what do you mean it’s not the same,” Eliza wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

“I love you all so much and I would be with any of you but that’s wrong and I can’t pick or make you pick and there’s no guarantee that I wouldn’t ruin a relationship or even destroy this one if I was to do that. So I just let you all be my friends and take care of me while secretly wanting more and I’m sorry I’m so selfish.”

“You love us?” Eliza whispered, her chin raised above his shoulder as she moved her head to look at him.

“Yes,” he muttered, resolutely looking at nothing but John and Maria’s hands in his. 

“Sweetie, we’re not going to make you chose,” Eliza said.

Maria took a deep breath. “Don’t pick me. I’m as much as a mess as you are and it wouldn’t be fair to my heart if you did that.”

“Maria, if this is about being in love with Eliza...” John started before Eliza broke in. 

“You love me?” 

“Well yes. How could anyone not love you?”

Eliza looked round at the pair of them before John caught her eye. “Babe, you’re so gorgeous and loving, it’s impossible for anyone not to love you.”

“But, what about Alex?” she asked, tightening her arms around him.

“Eliza, nothing in this world would stop me from loving Alex.”

“You love me?” Alex asked, looking right at John.

“Yes you stupid boy. Of course I love you.”

“Even when you insist on working too hard,” Maria chirped in.

“So,” Eliza begun, “Everyone is in love with Alex and everyone is in love with me, correct?” She waited until they all nodded at her before she continued. “And if I were to say that I thought I didn’t have a chance with Maria because of her crush on John or a chance with Alex because of John’s crush on him and somehow in all of this mess I started crushing on him?” 

“Eliza!” Maria exclaimed, kissing her on the cheek. “I can’t tell if I love you or if I hate you.”

“You love me,” she grinned, reaching over to kiss Maria properly. Everyone was grinning when they broke apart and Eliza started laughing when John kissed the pout off of Alex’s lips.

“So we’re really doing this?” Maria asked, reaching over to hold John’s hand.

“If you mean help Alex then yes,” John joked. “But I want to do this, do you?” Maria kissed him quickly in reply as Eliza leaned round to kiss Alex’s cheek.

“Yeah, I think this may be the best Christmas ever,” Eliza said happily, her eyes travelling from her arms around Alex’s waist to the circle the other three had made, John snuggling right into Alex’s side and keeping Maria close as he reached over to press a kiss to her shoulder. Maria caught her eye and they both grinning; the stress having come off of all of them in a way they would never have dared to hope for. 


	25. IT'S CHRISTMASSSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone/everyone in a huge poly fam (with the exception of Schuylers obviously). It's open to interpretation if you want to read it as if they're just really close friends,

Alexander woke up to the sound of Peggy yelling. Being the youngest, she was the most excited when it came to Christmas and had to be restrained so she didn’t wake everyone up at the crack of dawn. As much as everyone in the house loved her, they would not hesitate to cover her in pillows and literally force her to go back to bed until it was a human time. After Eliza had gotten out of the pile of blankets and people to do that to her last year Peggy seemed to have learned her lesson and didn’t start shouting until seven, (or at least that’s what someone shouted back to her when but Alex didn’t have the willpower to work out who was up).Alex shifted slightly as he woke up and felt people shift around him. Someone groaned into his shoulder and someone else kicked at his feet so he would move to let them out. Alex curled his legs up into himself (or as much as he could with who seemed to be Eliza on his chest) and the person managed to get out of the room. Alex lifted his head and saw there was a couple of people sleepily waking up and adjusting to the new day. He saw Laf chasing Peggy out of the room while Hercules yawned and stretched while Maria cat-called, entering the room with her hair in a towel and a pair of shorts and a bra on.

"How are you up already?" Angelica asked, rubbing sleep out of her eye.

"Peggy was awake and needed someone to make out with," Maria shrugged.

"So you chose Maria over me?" Aaron said sitting up, until Theodosia threw a pillow off his face. Dolley laughed, rolling onto her stomach and laying her head on Theo's legs.

"I'm better looking than you Burr, and don't you forget it," Maria said as she started drying her hair off. She went over and sat down in front of Thomas and handed him her towel so he could dry it for her.

James, John and Adrienne came into the room then, each with a baby in their arms. Eliza immediately started cooing and ran up to get her baby out of John's hands. "Morning Philip. Merry Christmas, my little love."

"I had to move him away from Georges again," Adri said, shifting said baby in her arms. "They were curled up together again."

"Aww, my baby," Eliza said, brushing her nose against her son's.

"Is that not pseudo-incest though because of all of us?" James asked, twirling baby Fran around in his arms. 

"You hush," Dolley called. "No stupid thoughts like that on Christmas." Aaron leant over and kissed her on the forehead and then Laf came back into the room with a shrieking Peggy in their arms. "I won't apologise."

"Apologise."

"I shan't. It's Christmas."

"Apologise or I won't let you down."

"Don't think they won't carry you around all day," Thomas said absent-mindedly as he brushed Maria's hair. 

"I'd like to see them try." Peggy said resoundly, before she started shrieking again as Laf twirled her around.

"You're worse than the actual babies," Eliza observed.

"Be glad they're already awake or you'd be the one having to deal with them," Angelica stood up, taking her blanket with her, wrapping it around her shoulders and ignoring Alex's cry of protest as she did so. John went over to Alex, fake glaring at Angelica as he passed. She retaliated by stretching one arm out from within her blanket cape to hit his butt.

"She touched the butt," Theo whispered.

"Is it not too early for Disney movies?" Thomas asked.

"No. Never," Maria said at the same time that Theo added "Disney is literally pure magic and Christmas is literally the day of pure magic so it's actually the perfect day for quoting Disney movies."

"That's from a Pixar movie," James pointed out, still rocking Fran who was gurgling happily.

"You're point is?" Eliza glared.

"He doesn't have one," Peggy said. "Disney owns Pixar and therefore it's allowed."

"That might be the smartest thing you've said today," Laf said, kissing her on her cheek.

"Can I be let down now?"

Alex was the first to reply to her request. "Depends on if you put the kettle on."

"Of course I did, who do you take me for? I'm not completely suicidal." Alex solemnly nodded his approval and Laf let her down. She immediately turned around and jumped back into their arms to give them a big kiss before hopping back down and running over to kiss all the babies. 

"Did you not shake all the excitement out of her?" Hercules asked as he rummaged in the drawers for a Christmas jumper in his size.

"I don't think anything except Christmas could let the excitement out of her." Dolley observed. Peggy winked at her with added finger guns and Dolley laughed into Theo's stomach again. 

"Are you losers going to get up?" Ang asked, coming back into the room with a large coffee cup in her hands.

"Depends if these losers have a reason to get up?" John snuggled further into Alex's side to underline his point.

"Coffee and presents," she deadpanned, drinking deeply to prove hers.

"That sounds worth it," he conceded with a look at Alex, getting up and holding his hand out to help Alex up too. 

“Do we have a plan for today?” James asked.

“Watching a Christmas movie while we have breakfast,” Eliza answered. “Entrusting Dolley or Adri to cook, maybe Hercules if we’re lucky enough to get pancakes,” she smiled at him and he winked back, “Theo, Aaron and Alex will start dancing at some point depending on what film we put on, Ange and I wanna cook dinner, presents after that?”

“Eliza, honey, why are you always the mom one?” Maria cooed sweetly.

“Maybe because I was the first one to have a baby?”

“Sis, you were the mom friend long before all of this,” Pegs added. “But we love you for it.”

“Yeah we do, babe,” Thomas smiled.

Eliza grinned and nodded primly and handed Philip to Hercules so he could dress Philip and then twirled out the room while Theo and Alex applauded. Peggy ran up to John and kissed him soundly before turning and screaming out "Merry Christmas," to the whole apartment while everyone laughed and cheered and responded with a chorus of "love yous" and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! (I know I'm a little late but I was having internet issues)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing these and I hope you had as much fun reading them as I did <3


End file.
